


CoC1: Lily Rosetta

by mnkm



Series: Corruption of Champions Misadventures [1]
Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Shoujo-ai, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnkm/pseuds/mnkm
Summary: Lily Rosetta, a girl from Ingnam, is sent to the other world to destroy the devils and save her town. However, nothing would be easy for her, as the truth of all worlds seems to be much darker and dirtier than she expected... and yet more enjoyable than she expected.





	1. The Start of Lily's Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Fenoxo's "Corruption of Champions" and Kitteh6660's modded version.  
> Reposted and deleted from FFN.

_YOU GREW UP IN THE SMALL VILLAGE OF INGNAM,  
A REMOTE VILLAGE WITH RICH TRADITIONS, BURIED DEEP IN THE WILDS._

"I... what...?"

 _EVERY YEAR, FOR AS LONG AS YOU CAN REMEMBER,  
YOUR VILLAGE HAS CHOSEN A CHAMPION TO SEND TO THE CURSED _ _**DEMON REALM** _ _._

"Ingnam... demons..."

 _LEGEND HAS IT THAT, IN THE YEARS INGNAM HAD FAILED TO PRODUCE A CHAMPION,_  
CHAOS HAS REIGNED OVER THE COUNTRYSIDE.  
CHILDREN DISAPPEAR, CROPS WILT, AND DISEASES SPREAD LIKE WILDFIRE.

"Diseases... spreading..."

 _THIS YEAR..._ _**YOU** _ _HAVE BEEN SELECTED TO BE THE CHAMPION._

"Me... champion...?"

_WHAT IS YOUR NAME?_

"My name... is _**Lily Rosetta**_..."

* * *

_**Lily** _ **Rosetta**  
_Gender_ _: Woman_  
_Build_ _: Average_  
_Complexion_ _: Olive_  
_Hair_ _: Long, white_  
_Gift_ _: Speed  
_ _Previous Life Plans_ _: Fighting_

* * *

"Lily, it is time."

A man is in front of me while I was sitting and meditating. He wore garbs that showed how noble he was. Who was this again?

...this was Elder Nomur. How could I forget? I've practically known him my whole life! ...not literally my whole life, but still. How did I forget him again? I don't know. I found it hard that I would have forgotten him, though, after all the times we had together, like... like when we... like...

...I seem to be unable to recall any memories with him.

But I _do_ know him.

I just do, for some strange reason.

"Yes, sir." I replied as if I was completely used to knowing and talking to him, which I was. Of course I am, right? ...I am still unable to recall any memories of him, nor this place. But I knew what was next; we... no, _I_ had to leave.

To become the Champion and destroy the devils haunting the world.

To protect my family and friends from this village... Ingnam village.

...my... family.

I had a family.

We both walked towards a path that would eventually lead to the portal to the other world. I thought in silence about my two sisters and one brother. Who were they? I know. My brother was Yenn, and my sisters were Jolene and Nixie. How could I have forgotten them for a brief while there?

I still am unable to recall any memories with any of my family members. Considering they _were_ real memories, why am I unable to remember anything? It was as if I was randomly created just for the purpose of this whole... _Champion_ business. Perhaps none of these existed. Perhaps the other world didn't exist. Perhaps this whole village didn't exist, until I was created and a story was added.

...no, don't be delusional. I took in deep breaths and exhaled them all, calming myself down. I wasn't supposed to crack right before I go to the other world. I _am_ the new Champion, after all.

We entered Mount Ilgast's territory. Slowly, the rocky walls around us turned blacker, and everything became colder. I stared in front, at the back of Elder Nomur. _Wow_ , I thought. _He's not shivering from the temperature at all..._ In amazement, I compared him to myself; slightly shivering, and nervous. Silly, ol' me. Was I really fit for this job? I have no idea, but I'm hoping I do a great job at being the next Champion.

Finally, an entrance. We stopped in front of the cave's mouth. He turned around and nodded to me.

"Be safe, Lily." Wishing me luck with those eyes of his, he stood his place and watched me walk into the cave. I smiled at him as I waved bye, then continued into the tunnel until black took over everything. I couldn't even see the entrance anymore; I was probably deep inside the cave.

"...feels warm and damp..." I whisper to myself. Walking meekly, I paused for a while when I felt something in my pants; I poked a finger onto my underwear, under my pants, and squeaked to myself.

I was... wet. What? How? ...oh yeah, they _did_ teach me this before.

Nevertheless, I was aroused. My underwear was warm and damp, just like the cave. But I kept on walking. I couldn't possibly give up to the lust now, when I haven't even crossed over the portal.

That's what I saw it.

A glowing purple-pink portal, swirling with demonic light. It floated in front of the back wall of the cave. An ominous feeling was spreading from it, and I felt as if someone was waiting right in front of the portal, just for me, for my arrival. But that wasn't possible... probably not possible.

Nervously, I pressed a finger to the portal; it went through.

So I pushed on, and no sooner enough I wasn't even there anymore, just through the purple-pink portal.

Just floating through the dimension of nothingness, seeing purple and pink and red everywhere, light coming from everywhere and disappearing at nowhere, and-

I blacked out.

* * *

Urgh... what was this feeling? I could barely stand up. My hands clutched onto my forehead, which didn't ease the pain at all. "Oh, man... everything hurts like heck..." Not noticing anything, my head was still dizzy. It took me a few seconds before the pain finally eased and I could stand upright.

And then I noticed.

A shadow. I quickly jumped away before anything might happen to me. Looking at the shadow's owner, I saw an imp. He stood a few feet away from me.

And in his hand, he held an empty vial.

 _Empty?_ Does that mean... _wait, is that-_

I felt myself becoming more aroused. "O-ohhh..." I moaned a bit, realizing what was going on. I had been drugged! The imp was naked, and flopping up and down was a huge lump of red flesh, throbbing magnificently.

For a moment, I almost thought I had to get it inside me; but I shook my head and tried to ignore the burning sensation from my waist.

"Interesting..." the imp mutters with a wicked grin. I frowned. "I'm amazed you aren't already chasing down my cock, human."

I blushed more, trying not to lose myself. "The name's _Lily_ , imp."

He didn't seem to hear me, or rather, he heard me but didn't care. "The last Champion was an eager whore for me by the time she woke up. This _Lust Draft_ made sure of it." Shaking the empty vial for me to notice, his grin grew wider.

"The last Champion..." It took me a while before I remembered who the previous Champion was. "You... you drugged Lexie!?" I asked in shock. Wait, Lexie? I don't recall any 'Lexie', why do I know who the previous Champion was? I don't even recall being taught about any Champion names, so why would I... no, that wasn't the issue here. "Y-you drugged me!?" I added.

"There isn't any problem with that." He started walking towards me. "After all, you'll forget all about that once you're addicted to my c-"

I jumped towards him, alright, I did. But I wasn't looking forward to sucking his huge throbbing dick. I punched him down to the ground, then stomped on his no-longer marvelous dick, bringing out a loud scream of terror from him. Then, I sat on his stomach and continued punching him.

I don't recall my childhood memories of Ingnam, but for some reason I know that as a child I've been in lots of fights with other children.

After almost a minute, I stood up and picked him up by his wing. I threw him far away from me, and he glared at me while spreading his wings, looking really beaten up and pathetic. "Begone, imp!" I shouted.

He didn't flinch, and instead yelled back at me, " _Fool!_ You could have had unending pleasure!" He started flying away, shivering, but stopped once again. "Should we ever cross paths again, you _will_ regret humiliating me! Remember the name 'Zetaz', as you'll soon face the wrath of my master!"

"Shove it!" I shouted back, and this time he flinched a bit before finally disappearing.

Satisfied, I smiled. While I was still feeling quite aroused, I didn't have the time for that.

"...sick bastards..." I muttered unintentionally.

Looking around, I spotted the portal. Was I ambushed the moment I came through the portal? I'm kind of surprised that imps were waiting for my arrival. Huh.

...perhaps I could make a camp here, close to the portal. To make sure nothing goes through it. Yeah! Finding it a good idea, I unpacked my belongings (which were fortunately not stolen) and started setting up my camp. Hopefully I would have an easy time around this place.

I knew right away that, whoever caused this whole mess in this world should pay. While I didn't know anything about the previous Champions, or most of them anyways, I knew that I had to avenge them. I had to defeat the mastermind behind this whole chaos, and destroy him, along with Zetaz.

I won't fail, I swore to myself.


	2. Murdering and Helping

It seems quite dark. I wonder whether I should sleep or explore the world a bit. After all, I don't know the place very well, even if I had just made it my campsite. I had brought my small watch with me, and I only noticed recently after setting up the tent that the watch had changed slightly; it looked fairly different, now having bright gold metal casing it instead of silver. The time labels were also different, changing from simple numbers to roman numerals.

Currently, it showed that it was 18.00, which was basically 6pm. Should I sleep early to be prepared for tomorrow?

I'm not sure. But I think, for now, it would be safe to explore and sleep later when I return.

Thus, I walked in the direction opposite of where the portal was. Glances were given from me to the sky and to each and every piece of rock, to make sure there were nothing waiting to ambush me once again. I wasn't sure I was ready to be taken advantage of again, like what Zetaz did, having drugged me with... a _Lust Draft_.

From time to time, I picked up some small rocks and lay them down in a weird pattern, so that if I wanted to return, I could do it quickly without getting lost. At one point, I spotted a camp.

"Is anybody there?" I asked, running towards the camp. The bonfire was lit, but there didn't seem to be anybody nearby. I saw a portal. "Huh, it seems like this is the camp of another world's Champion." I shrugged and was about to leave, but noticed that the tent felt... empty. I frowned.

Perhaps nobody was inside. Maybe I could go check for things I could use.

Wait, am I plotting to steal!? No, no, what was I doing!?

...curiosity got the better of me. I sneaked into the tent and found a bag. I slowly opened it, and inside, I found a watch. It looked eerily like mine, having gold frames now and roman numerals and... wait a second...

"Wait, these are mine!" I shouted after seeing my name carved into the back of the watch.

Rushing out the tent, I frowned at the nearby portal.

"...wait, so I somehow returned here...?" I asked myself, then looked in the direction that I had previously walked. I clearly walked away from the portal... and I somehow came back to the portal? "This is odd..."

For a while, I tried walking again, but every time I returned back to this same camp.

I finally realized that navigation in this world greatly depended on your memories and thoughts. I was slightly thinking of my camp while walking; was that why I came back? Or maybe I'm wrong, and I was just dozing off while walking and circled back here. I'm not sure anymore.

But either ways, I decided I was too tired to think about this. "Time to rest," I said with a yawn, before entering the tent again and going to sleep.

* * *

I felt somewhat aroused the moment I woke up. That was odd.

Because usually, when you go to sleep, you don't feel anything. I _shouldn't_ feel aroused first thing in the morning. Was this some kind of effect staying in this world had? Perhaps this world worked a _lot_ differently from my world, not just a bit.

However, I wasn't going to let that distract me. I could probably hold my desires in.

Probably.

Anyways, I got up and exited the tent, looking around. Nothing seemed to be out of ordinary. Satisfied, I started walking away from the tent, hoping to find some place to explore other than my own campsite.

Gradually, I noticed rocks disappearing, and the ground turning darker. The sky started turning blue as I continued walking. Perhaps it really isn't related to my mind after all. I saw trees appearing, and then I was certain that a forest was nearby. I rushed forward.

"A forest!" I exclaimed. There it was; an entrance to a forest. I could hear rustling from deep within the forest, but could see nothing except darkness from where I'm standing. The plants don't look too dangerous; in fact, they look rather like the plant from my world. It's definitely safe. I turned around, now knowing that there is a forest. I had to jot this down in my notebook, so I would be able to remember this place and return.

Walking back, nothing was changing. I was till in a field of grass, with the forest visible from far away.

"...maybe..." I decided to retest my theory of this world's navigation being linked to my mind. Thinking about my campsite, I started walking again, and this time, the environment around me began shifting and changing. Grass disappeared, the brown soil become light brown rock, the sky turned orange-ish despite being morning. I frowned at last, stopping just in front of my tent.

That confirmed it.

Navigation in this world was controlled by what you're thinking about. If you don't think of anything, you will end up somewhere new. If you think of a specific place, you'll be taken there.

I quickly entered my tent and opened my notebook, jotting down the existence of a forest, and also what I had finally confirmed about this world's travelling system.

Next, I got out the tent again. An hour had passed while I was walking to the forest and back to the campsite, it seems.

That was funny, because it certainly felt like a few minutes.

I frowned. The concept of time here was really different, too. Writing this down, I placed the small notebook inside my pocket and began walking out of the campsite again. I noted to myself that maybe, every time I leave the camp, one hour is used up while do whatever I do before returning to the camp.

In the next hour, I discovered a huge lake area. I noted that down too.

When I came back, I noticed something in front of the portal. There was a _set of classy suit clothes_ thrown onto the ground, along with a bag of _gems_. I smiled. Those kind people from Ingnam... they went out of their way to throw these through the portal for me? I felt really... touched. Emotional. Felt like crying. But I didn't.

Because they'd be laughing at me if I cried from something simple like this.

Instead, I smiled and took off my _comfortable clothes_. I put on the _set of classy suit clothes_ and grabbed the bag of _gems_. Now I had something to carry _gems_ with.

I went to travel again. This time nothing happened, and I kept on walking a path of nothingness. Then, behind some rocks, an Imp jumped out, its erect cock flopping up and down like Zetaz's. It grinned, flashing its disgusting rotten teeth at me while its dark eyes kept travelling all over my bodies. It looked really excited to see my body. I frowned.

"You want a piece of me?" I asked. It nodded, seemingly missing my point. "Well, come and get it, you piece of trash!"

Shocked, the Imp screeched when I punched it in the stomach. It growled and lunged at me, claws spread, managing to scratch my arm. I noted that this Imp didn't seem to talk; perhaps only some imps can talk? Or maybe they only talk when they feel like it? I don't know. But for now, I had to focus on defeating it before it ravages my body.

"Take this again!" I punched it once more, across its face. It growled again, but instead of scratching me, this time it made some weird-looking poses. "What are you-" I paused, feeling heat rush to my cheeks when I felt my underwear getting a bit damp. Was it... flirting with me? Wait, and why am I getting excited!? Was this how things work in this world!?

Shaking my head, I tried to forget the image of its poses.

"Go die!" Once more, a punch was delivered from me to the Imp, and with a loud screech the Imp fainted on the ground. I frowned.

That was it? It was... quite weak. I jotted down in my notebook all details of the Imp, like a Codex.

Now... what to do with the Imp? I _was_ feeling quite aroused, and so I had to decide whether I should rape it or kill it or let it live.

...rape? When did I ever approve of such things? That was really low and disgusting.

Imps are demons. I decided I had to kill it. "...sorry." It moved a bit, waking up just as it saw my fist connect with its head, then its neck. I continued punching it until suddenly, my hand went through the Imp's neck, connecting to the ground. Blood splattered around my arm. "What the-"

It stopped moving.

* * *

After cleaning the body and dumping it somewhere hidden, I held the _Imp Skull_ in my hands and inspected it quietly, ignoring the dry blood on it. It felt disturbing, but I couldn't help it. I had to kill it. For my world. For everyone's world.

The imp also dropped a few gems after I killed it. I collected an additional amount of 7 gems.

An hour also passed after fighting the Imp, which definitely took almost two minutes, not an hour. Now I know that any action I do outside my camp costs one hour in this world. Funny.

At later hours, I discovered a desert area, a mountain area and a plains area. Jotting these down, I wondered whether I got them all.

Currently, it was 12.00. "Alright, time to explore for any cities!" I exclaimed to myself. Surely there had to be some kind of organization or city somewhere in this world, other than devils. Seeing as the desert would most likely have a city or oasis, I started travelling immediately. After several attempts of finding a city in the desert, however, I had nothing show up and the time soon faded by, until it was finally 18.00.

* * *

I could see two figures. They were walking around, supposedly aimlessly. They spotted me and headed towards me. On the left, there was a man pulling a wheelbarrow. It seemed really heavy. Right next to the man, a woman seemed to be... floating? Was it a pair of demons? I prepare my fists, but as they got closer, I recognized their features a bit. The man was an ordinary human, and the woman was... a succubus. Supposedly friendly, I decided to lower my fists as he got closer.

"Ho, traveler!" His voice was a bit deep, but not as deep as bearded men. His hair was brown, but neat. He wore some kind of reddish vest, and long yellowish white jeans, but something was odd about his pants. I ignored it, however. "Fine day, isn't it?" he asked.

"H-hello... yes, indeed..." I replied, nervous. This _was_ the first human I'm talking to in this world, after all.

Taking my eyes off him, I looked at his companion; she was... beautiful. Her skin looked so smooth, and she was curvy in lots of right places. I felt my cheeks slightly heating up, but tried not to let her looks bother me much. She gave me a wink, which luckily I wasn't too affected by.

"I go by _Marcus_ , former traveler of extraordinary places and seeker of forbidden knowledge!" he exclaimed.

"Forbidden knowledge?" I asked.

"Well," he scratched his head, "that was actually a long time ago... I'm retired, you see." Marcus looked at his partner. "I've settled down with my new partner, Lucia." The succubus waved at me.

"O-okay..." I walked closer, about to take his hand for a handshake, but I saw what was in the wheelbarrow. "W-what-" My face turned extremely red. Of course I'd be extremely embarrassed; the wheelbarrow had nothing much except for one thing, and was pretty much _filled_ with that one thing. It was his balls! How did it get that big!? "I-is... is that..."

He caught my expression and winked at me. "Why do you think I have to keep a succubus around?" he asked, and I understood now. "If I don't empty these puppies every hour or two, I damn near explode!"

"I... see..." I replied, still shocked, ignoring his laughing partner. Finally, he smiled at me.

"I don't suppose you have a moment to help me with a quandary I've been having?"

"S-sure?"

Coughing, Marcus suddenly looked serious. "Good... my dear succubus here is growing tired of our arrangement," he explained. "She wants me to give up the last of my humanity and become a demon like her."

What!? I glared at Lucia, who suddenly returned my glare, equally poisonous as my look. This demon was...!

"I'm not really sure I want to lose my soul, but at the same time, I know enough about their kind to know I'd _really_ enjoy being an incubus, if you know what I mean." Marcus laughed a bit, and I immediately felt dirty intentions from him. This pervert... but even if he was a pervert... I knew I had to convince him _not_ to become one.

But... he'd enjoy being one, right?

Huh? What was I thinking? Was I going to let him _become_ a demon!? Was I... planning on allowing him add to the demon population, which I came to slay!? What's going on anymore? I'm not sure what's right and what's wrong. Maybe his happiness was what matters, not what I cared about.

But at the same time, I might have to end up killing him... maybe...

..."Before I make the plunge," he continued, "I'd like a second opinion. _What do you think?_ " he asked me.

Lucia seemed to be staring at me, waiting for my answer.

I opened my mouth to say 'no', but my voice didn't come out.

Why?

..."If you'd enjoy it... then sure, become a demon." I answered, a little bit of sarcasm poured inside by accident. But I mentally smiled. Maybe he caught onto my sarcasm. Perhaps he'd realize by himself that it was a stupid ide-

"Yes!" Lucia suddenly exclaimed happily. I was quite surprised when she suddenly walked in a weird manner to me, her breasts bouncing here and there. I almost blushed at seeing her boobs sway left and right, but I gulped and forced blood back from my cheeks. Lucia suddenly leans close to me, a finger gently rubbing down my chest, while I finally blushed for real. She whispered into my ear, "thank you for this, hun."

"Y-y-you're... welcome...?" I meekly replied, hoping she wouldn't do anything bad to me.

"Should we meet again," she paused and licked my ear a bit, causing me to yelp, and she continued, "I promise rewards fit to make a _whore_ faint."

A w-whore!? Did she think I-

"That's great!" Marcus cheered. "I guess I'll become an incubus, then!"

Wait, no, I was being sarca-

"Come on, Marcus!" Lucia laughed happily while she showed her wings. Grabbing Marcus, the two flew up and away into the sky, disappearing from my eyes.

I frowned, looking at their small fading figures before they were gone.

"...son of a shit..." I muttered.

I returned to the campsite later.


	3. I'm naga Snake, I'm a Naga!

 

At some point during the next day, I met a woman who appeared out of nowhere. She said she was a sand witch. When she asked me if she could cast a spell on me, I shrugged. "Sure," I had told her. I mean, it couldn't be _that_ bad, right?

 _"nuf erutuf rof riah ydnas, nus tresed eht sa ydnas._ "

My hair became sandy blonde.

* * *

I threw one last punch at the snake girl, or _naga_ , ignoring the pain emanating from the venom she spat at me earlier. With a weak shriek, she flopped to the ground helplessly, groaning. Seeing as she probably couldn't fight back, I took out my notebook and fumbled inside my pockets trying to find the pencil I kept, but I was slightly distracted by her looks and how aroused I was.

...greatly distracted, to be honest.

The naga had long dark hair. This one didn't have hair too long, though, and I know because I've encountered nagas before in the previous hours and some had ridiculously long hair while some had short. This one went down to her neck, however, which I guess was quite normal. Her upper body was somewhat tanned. This was also different from few other nagas, because of the few I've encountered, most had dark tanned bodies while some had light skin as if they hadn't been under this scorching sun for a long time.

You might be wondering why I would need to write down details of nagas even though I've encountered them before.

I forgot to write it down.

But now, I recalled it during the fight. She was still groaning, and I finally got out my pencil. Opening the pages, I tried to write something, but it was too messy for me to read. The heat inside my pants was really starting to get the better of me now... I stared at the snake girl's body again.

She had the top body of a girl, but the lower body of a snake. Big, too. They were covered in shiny scales, with patterns that resembled the desert sand itself. Her tail stretched really long, probably longer than a mermaid's, if it exists. What I wonder, however, is why she doesn't wear any clothes; maybe it was a naga tradition to be naked? Anyways, her breasts were probably around C-cup.

And, the traditional feature of a snake, she had fangs.

I also noticed she had curvy hips and a large butt that looked really squishy and delicious.

...huh? Wait, did I just-

She groaned again.

I looked away sheepishly.

...uh oh, no good. I'm feeling even more aroused now. What should I do? I don't want to rape... that'd be disgusting... that's shameful, but...

...she's not human, does this qualify as a horrible act?

She smacked her tail on the ground, glaring at me. I snapped out of the trance while she rolled her eyes. Seeing me refocus on her, she sighed. The naga seemed to be looking at me, trying to say something. Maybe she was begging me not to kill her.

I frowned. Kill? Why would I kill!? I haven't killed any-

Oh yeah. Imps. Right. Haha... ha.

...fuck it. I walked over to the naga, staring down at her. She suddenly seem scared now. The girl started making all sorts of motions, as if begging to me not to kill her. Wait, was she really begging now? ...well, it's not like I demanded her to beg anyways. I'm not evil. I think. Trying to remain composed, I tried to form a smirk. It probably ended up seeming sadistic, because she paled even further. I lowered myself until I stood on all four legs, over her, leaning my face close to hers. I was breathing quite tiredly, feeling the heat in my crotch grow... hotter.

She started shaking. "Maybe you can pay me another way..." I whispered.

The naga, scared, fumbled around inside her pocke- _nagas have pockets!?_

...oh, wait, no. She had a bag with her.

She couldn't open the bag and shoved it on me. The naga seemed to be attempting to bribe me with... Gems, I realize as I felt the bag. Her scared face was kinda cute.

What? That was a compliment... she looks really cute, I swear.

"I want something else..." I whispered again, leaning even closer to her. _Now_ she started turning red. I smiled. "...and you're definitely paying me completely..." With a yelp, she seemed really confused and lost and weak as I pushed her back to the ground and wrap my arms around her. I can't control myself anymore, she looked too delicious. With an aroused pant, I licked her neck and tasted her smooth dry skin. She had been sweating from the fear too, damn. Oh well.

She sent a glare at me, as if asking what I was doing.

I didn't let her finish, grabbing her tail. (Her tail was so long, but it landed on the ground in a way that the tip of the tail lied right besides her.) She let out a small squeak again, turning redder, and I blew air into her ears. Distracted, she closed her eyes in shame, and I decided to stand on my knees and remove my clothes. After tossing my panties away, I grabbed her tail again, gaining another shriek from her.

She opened her eyes and screamed in shock, her face turning redder than a tomato is. Was she trying to ask me what I was doing again?

I smiled. "H-having... fun..." I somewhat answered her, pushing the tip of her tail against my burning pussy, rubbing it back and forth. Moaning loudly, I endured the pleasure and tried to chuckle a bit. She also moaned, feeling a bit uncomfortable yet pleasured. She can feel it from her tail too, it seemed. I sent her a questioning gaze, asking mentally if she didn't like it.

"..." Her tail started moving again. The scaly texture rubbed against my dripping cave and I moaned again as her tail slithered under me and became long enough to start wrapping around me. She wasn't wrapping me tightly, however, it was loose and gentle. Her tail was shivering just like her, and I smiled and started grinding my hips against her tail.

"T-that's it, yeah..." I gently whispered in her ears. She whimpered, and I grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss, shocking her. Ignoring her venomous poison, I quickly inserted my tongue into her mouth and she tensed even more, before relaxing and kissing me back, her arms wrapping around my head and sandy blonde hair and pulling me towards her body. We pressed our bodies even more tightly against each other, feeling our breasts and nipples rub around, our sweat making it more slippery. "M-mnnn..."

The naga girl wheezed after she broke the kiss apart, before I kissed her again, initiating another lusty tongue kiss. She squeaked.

Her tail suddenly flopped uncontrollably, and I was about to stop kissing and look back, when I felt the tip of her tail curving back and slithering against my leg. Before I could do anything, it curled again, and shoved the tip of the tail into my pussy. "H-hahhh!" I screamed, a wave of bliss spreading throughout my body. It felt a bit painful; was my hymen torn? I don't know. The tail began entering deep into my pussy, then slid out, and back in and repeating itself. I moaned into my kiss with the girl, and slowly, I began pushing my pussy to the rhythm of the tail's penetration as well. "O-oh, oh no, it f-feels good..." I whispered.

She nodded meekly as she accepted some of my saliva drops, licking her tongue around, spreading my saliva in her mouth. I began thrusting my pussy harder onto her tail, grinding my body and boobs against her nipples, causing us two to moan louder. It seemed like she was going to cum soon, and she was going to complain with whatever way she used to communicate.

"C-cum!" I shouted at her. The tail went deeper inside my body, and I felt even more lost in the depth of pleasure. I broke the kiss and shouted again, "i-it's alright! C-cum with me!" I said.

She nodded and we continued kissing and sliding tongues, and grinding our breasts, and thrashing around with her tail pumping my pussy violently.

"F-fuck, fuck, fuck!" Lost in pleasure, I could only think of wanting more of the tail inside my pussy and shoved as much in as I can. It felt too good, I wanted more.

After many seconds of nothing but moans and juicy noises of her tail pushing through my walls, we both let out a scream as my pussy exploded with juice, coating the sand and her tail with my nectar. Our scream of climax lasted long, with our voices lowering as it faded to gurgles or nonsense and unrecognizable speech.

My pussy exploded so hard, a bit of my cum actually splattered on her face. I was still still looking at her when we climax, and with my mouth hanging open, some cum landed on her face and my saliva drooped onto her face. Some entered her mouth, and she licked both and swallowed. She was fucking hot.

Our thrusts slowed down, and I was left panting and tired, feeling really relieved.

"Oh, oh... t-that was... ohh..." Finally, her tail slithered out of my pussy. The girl crawled out from under me, and she weakly lied on the ground, tired. We both smiled. "...f-fun, wasn't it...?" I asked her.

The girl, still panting from pleasure, weakly nodded. I slowly got dressed again in my classy suit clothes, ignoring the troubles of putting it on with sticky juice covering me. After finish, I picked up the bag of Gems that she previously gave me. I walked over to her and planted a kiss on her cheeks.

She blushed. "...ss...sa... sank... kew..." the naga whispered. I chuckled. Getting up as well, the naga girl shyly looked away and slithered into the distance, disappearing from my sights. So she _can_ talk after all! ...I think, I'm not sure. She seemed to be trying hard to speak my language. Maybe she just picked it up from travelers she had attacked in the past, or something? I'm not sure, because it seemed like she wasn't even close to half-fluent in it.

When she was gone, I noticed a bottle in the sand. I picked it up. It was a vial of snake oil. I was going to keep it, but then I realized I couldn't possibly carry anymore, unless I wanted to carry it by hand and lower my number of fists to use for battling.

...well, I'm returning to camp anyways, I could keep it.

I sighed. The sex was enjoyable. Was that rape or pressured/forced sex? I hope not... I mean, it was great for us both...

Staring at the direction she left for, I sighed again dreamily. Maybe I should visit this desert area more often.

Maybe I could meet her again.

* * *

While exploring, I discovered a new area; this world had a _swamp_ area. It seemed dark and scary and dangerous, so I pulled back for now. Perhaps the swamp can be explored when I'm stronger, otherwise I'd probably be defeated and fall to the sex slave stage at some point.

Traveling through the desert again in hopes of finding a city, I found an empty treasure chest. Now why in the world would anyone abandon a goddamn chest!?

...wait, maybe I could keep this at my camp and keep things in. Hey, yeah, more space!

I smiled and tried to pick it up.

"Oof..." Despite being empty, it was quite heavy. Either that, or I was incredibly weak. That asides, I continued carrying it back to a random direction, thinking about my campsite in order to return there.

It's still hard to get used to travelling like this, but hey. A Champion shouldn't complain.

* * *

Lucia suddenly arrives in front of me while I continue to walk aimlessly in the desert. "What the-"

She grabs my face and passionately kisses me. I squeak in shock and embarrassment a bit, and right before I relax into the kiss, the let me go and giggled. She hugged me and began rubbing her body against mine, and it felt great.

I turned red, starting to feel aroused again.

And just when I had relieved it with that hot naga chick. Damn it, Lucia.

"I stopped by and wanted thank you for this!" she exclaimed excitedly, showing me some kind of purple... crystal stone... thing. I didn't know what it was, but I was fascinated by it. What was this? It shined so brightly. "You see, when a human or other mortal finally begins to desire corruption and pleasure more than everything else, they can become a demon."

"Yyyyyeah?" I nodded. I already knew this, but was this stone related?

"The process leaves behind a single crystal of _lethicite_ \- this crystal." She showed it closer to me. "It's a power source beyond anything you can comprehend, and I have you to thank for giving it to me."

I stared at her, confused. "Me? But I didn't-" I stopped.

Marcus.

"Oh."

Lucia nods with a happy squeal, and hugs me again, licking my ear. Then, she stepped away. "So thank you, and have this preset." She hands me a bottle. It was filled with some sort of liquid; the label said _Succubi's Delight_. Hmm, a drink for succubi, I guess? I still feel bad for helping a succubus, considered a demon, but... for some reason, it didn't feel as wrong as I thought it would to help them.

"Perhaps you can create some _lethicite_ for us later." She giggled, kissing me again, before spreading her wings apart. She prepared to leave, but stopped, remembering something. "Oh, and before I forget," she said, "Marcus is _loving_ his new existence." She flies up into the sky and disappears, causing sand to explode everywhere.

I closed my eyes, not wanting sand in my eyes. When the whole event stopped, I smiled and open my eyes.

That naga chick was hot, but I guess Lucia was kinda hot too.

...wait a second, did I just-


	4. Tel'Adre, the Wonderful City

"A'ight, slut." I whipped my head around to see a female goblin jump out of a bush, licking her lips with dangerous intentions visible in the atmosphere surrounding her. "Time to get fucked..." she whispers.

I chuckled. "Try me." With a smile, I face her while she seemed to be a bit frustrated at my response. I had been taking a break from trying to find a city in the desert and was travelling through the forest, when this happened.

Looking down at her carefully, I noted that she didn't seem too interesting. Should I record down her species in my notebook? ...perhaps, for the sake of it. She had dark green skin, just as expected of goblins. Her ears are pointed, and this one had purple hair. Also... I had to look down because she was small. Were goblins always this small? I was quite sure that elves were the ones that were short, but this goblin is just... huh.

Oh, but she has a great body and hip, though. Her breasts... would have been more tempting if it were bigger.

And what's with the way she wears clothes? She doesn't even _wear_ clothes! Just some weird leather straps and some pouches. And a small piece of... handkerchief, I think, covering her jugs. Hmm... she doesn't look horny at all. Why does she want to fuck me? I have no idea.

"Prepare to be fucked, slut!" she shouted again, leaping at me.

I punched her away, creeped out by whatever intentions she has with me, considering she doesn't seem horny. Was it rape? Did she want to rape me?

Is she a sadist goblin?

Sadist goblins exist!?

She spat onto the ground, then growled at me. "Fucking bitch..." The goblin took out some sort of glass bottle with green liquid.

I frowned. "What's tha... wait..." Seeing the green liquid reminded me of the poison that the hot naga girl from before inflicted me with. I felt like it was the same, poison... was it? "Hey, wait a se-"

The goblin girl splashed it all over me.

"...ew, gross... o-ow..." I groaned. It really was poison! "You piece of..." I stopped myself, regaining my composure despite the returning poisonous pain, then leaped at her again. "Take this!" Delivering another punch to the impatient creature, I sent her flying yet again.

This time, she got up and took out... a glassed bottle of red liquid.

"What now...?" Wait. I know that drug from somewhere... I just know it... I just know I've been drugged with that before... but where? She splashed it onto me again. Not a-fucking-gain! I growled at her, and suddenly, heat resurfaced under my pants. "What the-" I blushed as she grinned.

"What's the matter, ye slut? Feelin' horny now?" The goblin enjoyed teasing me, I'm sure of it. She laughed. "Why don't ya let me solve yer problem for ya?"

"Sh-shut up!" I punched her another time. She got up again. "Don't you dare pull out any vial!"

Ignoring me, the goblin girl suddenly turned around and began shaking her ass at me.

I turned red. "What the f-" I felt more aroused.

What was with this girl and not fighting!?

"That's it!" I was feeling really frustrated. I think the goblin girl finally understood that when I punched her in the ass as hard as I can, sending her into a nearby tree.

"Ow-" she lost consciousness and fell to the ground, her ass pointing up.

I sighed. The poison was still harming me, but at least I won't be raped when I fall unconscious. I snuffled through her body and took one of her pouches. Why, it had 5 Gems! I searched through the other pouch. A vial of orange hair dye? Hmm... maybe I might use it. I don't know.

Keeping them with me, I headed back to my camp. (The other items I previously had, I stored it in the chest I found during my desert-city adventure.)

* * *

Returning to city-hunting, I set out and entered the desert area again.

God, you'd think some civilization would at least build a city in the hottest area, the desert, so that travelers can relax.

In fact, I'm desperately hoping for a city so much that I'm even seeing an illusion of it. Wow, this world is so complicated and annoying, yet detailed and...

...hey, are those people?

...hey, those _are_ people!

I smiled. I found a city! Excited and relieved, I quickly rushed towards the city.

How did I never notice that anyways? I suddenly recall the travelling system in this world. But if I was thinking about cities every time I traveled, why did I only discover a city now? ...perhaps the amount of hope you put in thinking about something also affects your chances of discovering new environments.

Now that I look at it, the city seems really big... like, really big. The entrance is only visible as a huge gate with thick wooden doors. The walls of the city were nothing but sandstone... damn, whoever constructed this place definitely worked hard on this.

Distracted, I somehow didn't notice the guard who had been standing in plain view of my eyesight from the beginning. When I noticed the guard, I was already right in front of her. Despite that, I jumped back in surprise. "W-what the- who are you!?"

"...I was here the entire time, you know." The guard muttered. It was a female voice... huh?

I took a look at it- umm, _her_. She was a female gray fox, and looked quite adorable... like a puppy that I could keep. Except for how she's standing on two feet, wearing armor, and staring at me like I was a suspicious person. Was I? ...probably. That asides, she had an empty bottle in her hands. Was she slacking off on her duties and drinking?

That thought was all lost, though, when she dropped the bottle onto the floor, letting it shatter everywhere, and took out a hugeass halberd.

I could've sworn it was bigger than the fox girl in total.

"What the-"

"What's your business in the city of Tel'Adre?" she asked, her eyes squinting with suspicious at my appearance.

"N-nothing at all, ma'am!" I replied. "I- I'm a Champion sent from Ingnam, and I don't know this city at all!" She continued eyeing me. "I- I just so happen to find it while traveling the deserts, ma'am..."

The fox girl remains silent, before lowering her halberd. Just as I sighed in relief, she growled at me. "No sudden moves," she told me, then blew a shrill whistle.

Did she call for reinforcements to interrogate me? Huh. How faithful.

...despite that, I don't hear the sound of an army stampeding over here. Did this city not have an army? I glanced a bit past the girl into the city; there were plenty of guards. Hey, this city does have an army. What were we waiting for?

Suddenly, I noticed a smaller door cut into the gate. It opened, that's how I noticed it. A half-human half-horse emerged from the small door. It was a woman, again, and this centauress had huge breasts that fascinated me for a while before I snapped out of it, trying to stop blushing. She was... wait, did she just send me a knowing smile? Hey, she did, didn't she!? Oh, and she was carrying this hugeass bow, arrow already prepared.

I mentally hoped I wasn't going to ever fight with her, whoever she was.

"What's the problem, Urta?" the centauress asked the fox woman. "Did a demon make it through the barrier?" Did she think I was corrupted? Hey!

Said fox lady, name apparently _Urta_ , shook hr head. "I... don't think so, Edryn." Oh, so that's the archer's name. Edryn. Sounds nice. "She's something else... but we should use the crystal and see if she's fit to be allowed entry to Tel'Adre."

"Alright."

"You know, just in case."

Did they forget that I can hear them over here, in front of them? Sheesh, the lack of trust in me, a random stranger, is really disappointing.

...I'm afraid I just contradicted myself. Never mind, I apologize.

Edryn approaches me with a smile. She pulled out a pendant and tells me, "Hold still. This won't do you any harm." I nervously nod as she place a hand on my shoulder and hold the pendant in the other. Closing her eyes, she seemed to be focusing on something. Suddenly, the pendant shined brightly.

"Wh-"

"Sshhh," Urta hushes me. I kept my mouth shut.

After a few seconds, the light disappeared and the large-chested centauress steps back. She smiled at me. "You've yet to be ruined by the demonic taint that suffuses the land of Mareth." I wait for her to say something else. "...come, you may enter our city walls and find safety here, though only so long as the covenant's white magic protects us from the demons' lapdogs."

Okay, I have no idea what she just said.

"...would you like a tour of Tel'Adre, newcomer?" Urta asks me, calming down. I shrugged and nodded. "Follow me."

I did so, and Edryn stayed behind in front of the gate to guard the entrance.

* * *

Following the back of the gray fox-girl, I looked around in amazement. "Wow, this place is... big."

"That's right," Urta nods and peeks at me from the front. "You see, about two decades back, the demons were chewing their way through every settlement and civilization in Mareth. The covenant, a group of powerful magic-users, realized direct confrontation was doomed to fail." As she continued, I found myself a bit distracted by the tall houses standing side-by-side. Maybe it was better if I got rid of my camp and lived somewhere here? Haha, that would be nice. "They hid us in the desert with their magic, and the demons can't corrupt what they can't find."

"...ohhh,"I replied, starting to understand what she meant. In short, as the 'covenant' group couldn't defeat the demons, they hided some survivors in the desert in the form of a city, and used their magic to make the city undetectable. "So we're safe, for now." Thus, they are safe as the demons can't locate them.

We stopped at what seemed to be the main square. There were lots of empty space, despite all the houses built for the citizens. After a bit of explaining, she continued leading me again. We stopped at another place- it was a pub or bar.

"This here's my favorite place to drop by- _The Wet Bitch_." Urta smiled brightly at the mention of the place's name. I raised an eyebrow at the naming, however. 'The Wet Bitch'? It sounds... kind of... ...thinking about it almost got me aroused again, but I stopped myself from gaining humiliation. "Well, with how things are, we've all gotten a lot more comfortable with our sexuality. I hope it doesn't bother you."

Walking again, she lead me to many other places. Another of her favorite place was a piercing parlor, apparently, ran by a girl with cat ears. She waved at us two, and Urta greeted the girl back while I shyly waved.

For once, there wasn't too many horny people fucking in public.

I miss home.

I miss my sisters, despite knowing I have them yet not recalling any memories of them.

Feelings of nostalgia surfaced in my head, even if I cannot actually remember anything asides from things I seemed to know from fake experience.

I am confused.

And I am sad.

I almost cried, but I held it in as much as I could. Crying now in front of everyone wouldn't be a good thing.

Urta smiles at me and gently nudges my shoulder. "Welp, gotta go!" she says and prepares to run off. "Be good and stay out of trouble, alright?"

I nodded. "O-okay..." She then dashes towards the direction of the Wet Bitch right away, definitely craving more alcoholic beverages.

Maybe this city is kinda nice.

I quietly made my way back to the camp to make note of the discovered city.


	5. Frosty the Cupcake! Seller

"This one's lost it! He's been corrupted completely by the demons!"

I frowned. I visit Tel'Adre first thing next day and there's already something bad happening in the city? Boy, I must love attracting trouble. I mentally apologized to the city and tried to move through the crowd. Of course, it was harder than I thought, as the crowd consisted of all kinds of citizens- including centaurs, other wolves, even some minotaurs, and at least many other humans with slight differences.

"E-excuse me, what is going on?" I decided to try asking when I couldn't get past a few people.

One person, a normal-looking man, turned around. "Oh, it's just another one of those people who loses to the devil's power and needs to be kicked out of the city."

That can happen within the city? "I-isn't it dangerous for everyone to be gathered, then?" I asked further. "I mean, what if some of us can't fight?"

He chuckled. "Oh, we don't worry about it. You shouldn't, too." Then he pointed to where I assume the fight is. "After all, Urta's doing a great job at keeping it down."

Urta's fighting? ...I slightly recall the wolf-girl having a high-ranking position, or looking like she had a high rank, when I first appeared in the city. Right, I remember. "...oohhh." At my recognition, the man chuckled and moved a bit so I could go further to see the battle. I thanked him and moved further, where a battle started to appear in front of my eyes. Leaning on my shoes, I looked around until finally it was fully naked to me;

A... wolf-man, snarling with saliva spilling around, growled at Urta. The latter remained calm and composed. The familiar-looking armor that Urta wears immediately told me that it was Urta and not another wolf-girl. Her opponent was coated with blood, but his dark brown fur was still visible. Both leaped at each other again, but Urta gained the upper hand as she grabbed the wolf-man's arm before he could claw her, twisting it and throwing him down onto the ground. He got up with another vicious growl, and leaped at her again without any strategy. She sighed and sidestepped him this time, then kicking his knee seemingly really hard, causing him to fall to his knees in pain. She then grabbed his arm and twisted it another time, yet again throwing him onto the ground. This time, before he could get up, she smashed her own knee against his neck, and he struggled for air before losing consciousness.

However, while I was surprised at Urta's skill, I was more shocked at the perpetrator's appearance; the wolf-man had a pair of thick demon horns curving back, and it pierced through his wolf ears- as in, literal piercing through it. He also seemed incredibly muscular- he must have been a great explorer who lost to the temptations of the devils. Finally, without even a shred of clothe left, I could see his dick completely erect. It was still throbbing hard even as he was no longer conscious.

How terrifying this world is... dear mother, will I be able to survive in this world?

I doubt it. That scares me greatly.

"Get this one outside the walls before he wakes," Urta said as other guards rushed towards the fallen wolf-man. "I won't have this corrupted filth in our city, and make sure you get the wards updated. If he manages to find his way back..." she glared at the approaching guards, "...you _sorry excuses for guards_ will be going _out_ with him."

They nodded and gulped, most likely mentally praying for their future to contain no mistakes, and tied up the wolf-man's legs. Then, a centaur grabbed the end of the rope and started dragging it along with the guards, walking towards the entrance.

* * *

I had been checking around to see if I could buy anything, but most of the things I wanted were too expensive for me to get my hands on.

Were they considered expensive here? Or did I just simply have too little gems? I don't know. But at that point I was too mesmerized by the display Urta had showed the city in getting rid of the corrupted beast. I couldn't get the scene out of my head- the way she calmly defeated the beast with ease made me wonder if I could ever be as amazing as her.

Then I noticed a bakery.

I was surprised... but it really wasn't that surprising. Yet I was surprised. Of course this city had a bakery! What kind of city doesn't have a bakery? I immediately dismissed my mental conversation and marked myself as a weirdo, and headed towards the bakery... restaurant... shop thing. I wasn't sure of the term, because back at my place we didn't have a bakery, but we did have several shops that sold food or weapons or clothes. And open markets, yeah.

...well, it was a village, not a city. Doesn't count.

Then I noticed that it wasn't like the other buildings; the bakery was _underground_. "Whoooaaa..." I whispered to myself, walking down the ramp leading to the underground bakery.

"W-welcome, dear customer!" I heard a girl shout. I looked at whoever shouted it; a waitress was busy serving lots of people around, rushing and probably tired. Yet she welcomed me the moment I entered. Her work must be really hard... was there no other waitre- oh, wait, I see another one. Looks plain though, unlike the girl who had shouted to me.

From far away, I saw a glimpse of the kitchen- or actually it wasn't even hidden at all- and recognized what seemed to be a minotaur working on some bread and stuff.

And nearby, still within the depths of the bakery... a girl who dressed differently from the waitress was handing out fliers. I frowned.

Advertising within another shop? ...or maybe she was part of it. It caught my curiosity though.

However, she spotted me staring at her and smiled eagerly. Suddenly, the next second, the girl was right in front of me. "Wh-" She cut me off before I could even say 'what'.

"Hello, madam!" she greeted. I took note of her yellow bikini uniform, small frills circling her waist. Her hair, hitting me due to her incredible speed at rushing towards me, caught my further interest; her hair was dark pink, and really poofy and curly. It almost seemed like... bubblegum... or something. Like it wasn't real hair. Except I can see some strands, so I was at least convinced that it was real hair. Probably.

"U-uh... hello." I replied, feeling somewhat shy. She _did_ look really cute and energetic.

Her smile became brighter. "Would you like to come to ' _Frosty Cake's Cupcake Stand_ '? I'm Frosty- nice to meet you- and I recently opened a sweets stand and can't wait to have loyal customers such as you," she pointed to me and poked me in my breast, making me squeak, "coming to my stand everyday and buying all kinds of super delicious cupcakes!"

Handing over a flyer, I grabbed it and started to read it before she suddenly grabbed my arm.

"So do you wanna come to my stand? Do ya, do ya!? _Do ya!?_ "

I laughed nervously. "Y-yes, I do." What did she say? Some... cupcake stand, right? It couldn't hurt. No way, nuh uh. So then she suddenly drags me out of the bakery with such speed. Heck, if she was my traveling partner... she could be useful in ambushing enemies while I distract them! Maybe I should recruit her...

...nah. Cupcake-sellers can't possibly fight, can they? I don't believe so.

Suddenly I wasn't being dragged around anymore. Again, the girl- Frosty, I think- was looking at my face. "Here we are!" I stared at the stand. It... was quite decorative, I admit. Kind of lifts my spirits up a bit, with all the bright colors. And it read just exactly as she said- ' _Frosty Cake's Cupcake Stand!_ '. She pushed me to the front of the stand, and jumped to the side where the cashier stands. "Hello dear customer, how may I help you~? _My first customer!_ " she whispered that last part excitedly, though I could still hear it.

"U-uhh... I'll, uh..." What was I supposed to say? Should I order some cupcakes?

"...oh, wait." She dives under the counter. I became even more confused, before she returned with a silver platter of cupcakes under a glass lid, for displaying purpose. It looked really great. Placing it on the counter, she returned to smiling hopefully at me. I sweat-dropped, but couldn't help swallowing my own saliva before I could drool. They looked really tempting. She must be a really good cook... uh, baker. Right. Baker.

And then, the price. "...a cupcake costs 30 gems?" I asked, a bit perplexed about the incredibly high price.

She rolled her eyes, then smiled as if she didn't just do that. "Well, duh. I give 10% of my profits to the bakery, since they let me run this baby outside their store," the pink-haired girl said proudly while patting her stand. Of course, I was still skeptical about it. She must have seen this, because she pouted. "Well, if that won't work... I was thinking of a new business plan last night." Frosty leaned close to my ear, and I felt her hot breath, heat rushing to my cheeks. "You could be a... beta tester for it. You just have to sign these papers riiiiight here..." she whispered again and showed me some papers.

"W-wait, wait..." I said, looking away to hide my blush. But I glanced back at the papers. "I suppose I can... b-but what must I do? I, uh, want to know before I sign it..."

She giggled. "You get to fuck me."

"W-w-what!?" I almost shrieked that too loudly, but managed to control the volume to half the intended loudness. A few people looked at me, but it was better than every single citizen looking. They looked away later, not bothering to know what I was surprised about. "Sorry... b-but anyways, how can you say that so c-calmly!?" I asked, turning even redder.

Her grin became wider. "You can't tell?" she asked. "I'm a _nymph_." Brushing her pink hair asides, I saw her long pointy ears.

"...o-oh."

"I'm surprised you couldn't tell earlier." Frosty then makes a pose. "I mean, look at me, I'm just so adorable!"

...I couldn't argue with that, she really is adorable. Frosty was currently wearing a cupcake-themed hat, and short-heeled sandals. Her pink hair and childish looks add to her charms. But that asides, her legs were long and smooth-looking. She had... a nice butt, I guess. And her breasts were quite large, not too large, but... almost perfect.

Suddenly, she waved her hand in front of me. "Hellooooo? Do we have a deal~?" she asks playfully, as if knowing what I was staring at earlier.

I turned hot red again. I was going to decline, but... asides from the chance to have sex with her... it _might_ be worth it...

...I mean, hey... i-it's a chance I should take, right...?

...oh fuck it. "S-sure, alright..." I grabbed a nearby pen and signed the contract she gave. There were... many papers. But I most of them anyways. Some were just information on what to expect or details of her works, not needing a signature yet.

Finally, she examined the papers and smiled. "Congratulations! You are now a beta tester of Frosty's ' _Sweets and Sex_ ' program!" I felt a bit embarrassed when she shouted that out loud, hearing a few chuckles from passing people. "Here's the basics; you get 20% discount on all purchases, you get a point for each cupcake you buy, and you can use those points to buy from my _special_ menu!" She winked at the 'special' part. "And of course, the points you use will be taken away from your total points. That's all."

"O-okay... thank you."

"Nah, thank _you_ , uh... Lily!" Frosty smiled and hugged me. "Hope to see you purchase our cupcakes! ...and maybe give me a 'fun time'!" She winks at me again, and I swear I can't stand that much embarrassment. Was she teasing me on purpose? She was, wasn't she!? This girl... "Oh, also, beta testers get one free sample of my special services, but the sample's only available right after they join... you can choose to take it right now or leave it~"

Special service?

...ooohhh. I blushed yet again. Was I always this easily-embarrassed? Nevertheless, I nodded shyly and she grins knowingly. The girl took out another menu, a different-looking one. It had three options; _Hand_ , _Mouth_ , and _Eat Me Out_. Her handwriting became cursive on this menu, and I don't know how, but it made the entire menu look more... seductive.

I blushed. "...t-third one..." I whispered. She nods excitedly.

"I love that one! Yay!" The way she showed her excitement for my choice... was she really suitable for sex? I wondered how old she was, when she jumped over to my side of the counter and sat on it, spreading her legs wide in front of me. I turned red, but before I could do anything, she stopped. "Ah, I forgot." Frosty suddenly leaded backwards, searching for something under the counter.

"W-whoa, you're flexible."

"Really?" she asked. "It's not that hard." The girl then pulled out something- it seemed like a metallic container with a nozzle in her hands. She held one finger up to the nozzle's tip, and suddenly it sprayed some sort of white substance on her finger. She put the container down and held her finger, the one with the white substance on it, to my face. "So~?"

I gulped. Maybe it was something to get me off before the main treat. Nervously, I latched onto her finger and began sucking the stuff off. My tongue wrapped around her finger, feeling her smooth skin and flat fingernail, dragging the finger in and out of my mouth. I paused to breathe in and out, then went back to covering her finger with my own saliva. She looked at me with excitement, definitely enjoying my hot red face. When the white stuff was all gone, dissolved into some kind of sugary liquid, she grinned and pulled her finger out of my mouth, twirling around to wrap the string of spit around her finger before it disappeared into a coating of saliva instead.

"You like that, Lily~?" she asked. I eagerly nodded, despite my pout and embarrassed face. "Guess where you can get more~"

I didn't need to guess, even as she undressed herself. She undid the string holding her bikini, then the tiny part that covered her cave. It falls onto the ground, and I stare in amazement at her wet dripping cunt, shining from the incredibly small amount of sunlight that wasn't blocked from the tall buildings. She grabs her metallic container again, directing the nozzle over her wet pussy. I knew what she was doing to do- Frosty sprayed the sweet white substance over her pussy. She moaned a bit, then wiggled her finger in my direction.

"Eat up~"

I lost control of myself and slid my arms underneath her leg, keeping a tight grip of her. Then, unable to think properly, I opened my mouth and hurriedly took her entire pussy into my mouth, using my tongue to lick and spread the cream against her dripping hole. She moaned louder while I continued licking and sucking, then yelped with a huge blush when I thrusted my tongue inside her, and I felt her legs move up a bit, tensing. She leaned back, using her arms to support herself from falling, but slightly pushed her waist up and her pussy against my mouth, wanting more of my tongue-fuck.

When the cream disappeared, I slightly calmed down and stopped the assault. I wanted more of the cream, but at the same time, her sex hole seemed just as delicious as the cream. But she read my mind, and sprayed the white sugary substance on her pussy again. I tried to wait until she finished, and when she did and placed the can back, Frosty smiled at me while spreading her legs even wider. "Dig in, Lily~"

Once again, I started licking at the cream. "M-mnn," I moaned slightly as I continued pushing my mouth against her genital, lapping up the juices dripping from her while lusting for more. She moaned again, as I continued mixing the white stuff with her nectar, and piercing through her walls. The girl thrusts her hips up forcefully than before, wanting more of my tongue inside her. I thrust my tongue in and out, hearing the _shlick shlick_ noise of being coated in her walls and juice and her moan becoming louder every thrust. I paused, and Frosty quietened down with a whimper. My hands still wrapping around her legs, I slightly bent it and brought it to her pussy and spread her hole. I peered into her moist hole; "So wet..." I whispered. She turned redder, but smiled, begging me to continue. I did so, licking her insides to get more of her voice. I must have hit her sweet spot, because she moaned the loudest just as my tongue slid over a specific spot.

"O-oh my..." she was cut off by more moans when I started sucking harder as well, alternating between sucking and tonguing while she keeps wanting more. Unable to do anything, Frosty puts her hands behind my head and pushes me harder against her nectar spot, making me "kiss" her deeper, my tongue reaching new depths I hadn't reached before in her. Her screams of pleasure becomes howls that demanded for more without having to say it directly, her legs tensing even more. The white substance ran out, but at this point I didn't even care anymore, I wanted to taste her release.

Her leg tightly locks around my head, both hands and legs keeping me tightly pushing against her pussy. Her hips thrust as violently as she could, her expression too happy and horny to tell me anything, and finally she screamed incredibly loudly as she finally came. My mouth was flooded with her cum, sweet like pure nectar, and I swallowed whatever I could. Some bursted out my mouth and splattered on my clothes or her legs, and she went limp while I slowed down my sucking and tonguing before stopping.

Panting with pleasure, I took a glimpse of her; Frosty was now hanging there on the counter, her head hanging off the cashier side, legs still wrapped tightly around my head and pussy still went but completely exposed. She was grinning hornily and panting and happy.

Slowly, her legs unwrapped itself and fell, touching the ground.

Then, she pushed her back up tiredly, but with a happy grin. "Tha... that was... oh my, that was awesome..." Frosy shivered a bit, letting out one last moan, before she got off the counter from my side and landed safely, while I backed away to give her space. Still shivering, she slowly walked behind her stand and entered the backside, then smiled at me again. "Than- thank you, Lily... ohhhh... that felt really amazing."

"R-r-right... n-no problem." Of course, I'm still shy about the entire thing. We _did_ do it in front of everyone around, after all... I could see several people with boners, and several women who were clutching their crotches, both genders being incredibly flushed. I noticed some of them staring at me, with either jealousy or pride, and i turned red and looked away.

"C-come again, you hear?" Frosty said with an eager chuckle, slowly shivering less and less until she finally regained full control of her body.

"A-alright. Gladly..." I began walking away. She called my name and I looked behind, to see her waving bye. I waved back with a smile, still embarrassed. I saw her proceed to attend to other horny customers interested in the beta service after seeing me with the freebie.


	6. Read and Pleasure!

Frosty had somehow delivered a set of leather armor and a huge amount of Gems to my campsite. Honestly, I'm touched and grateful to her- she was kinda cute and adorable. I really want to get to know her better. But I'm more perplexed at how the hell she knew where my campsite was. And wait- delivery? Who delivered it? Were they attacked by any monsters? Were they okay? Did they steal anything from my campsite?

I'm really curious.

But I suppose I won't get any answers. So I took off my set of classy suit clothes and equipped the set of leather armor. I'm not sure which one is stronger, but I hope the leather armor is better. It better be. I took all my Gems and stuffed it inside the pouch of Gems that Frosty sent me- Gem pouches in this world works in a really weird way. You can put as many Gems as you like into the pouch, and it won't ever be full- or at least, that's what everyone says.

Next up... I looked around my camp. I wasn't much of a tidy person, so there were lots of stuff scattered around.

Space is running out at my campsite, however, so unless I can find more boxes to keep things in or become stronger to carry more things or something, I'm going to have to find a way to sell the items I have. Peering into my stash box, I considered using the Orange Hair Dye- but decided against it.

After all, that weird sand-witch girl gave me sandy blonde hair. Might as well as keep it around.

It took me two visits to Tel'Adre to sell all the things I didn't need. There was this place where you can pawn off the items you got during adventures, and the managing guy would give you a specific amount of Gems for an assigned item. Sometimes I wondered whether he was rich, because if he was rich enough to provide Gems for everyone who pawned things to him, why would he be working a somewhat pitiful job like this? ...nevermind that, then.

From my journey, I had _one_ can of orange dye, _one_ bottle of Succubi's Delight, _one_ bottle of Succubi Milk, _three_ Imp Skulls, _one_ vial of Snake Oil, _one_ flagon of potent Goblin Ale, _one_ vial of Reptilum, and _one_ parcel of Imp Food.

I handed all the mentioned items over, and also my old set of classy suit clothes. After he handed some Gems over, I reluctantly put them into my Gem pouch, too lazy to keep track of how many Gems I had.

Returning to camp, I decided to continue adventuring the world. It didn't seem so bad once you get used to it- you just have to deal with the problems as fast as you can, and then you can simply live in this messed up world.

* * *

As I walked along the empty-looking path, before it changed to another place's appearance, I ended up on a plain theme-less road. And I saw a figure walking along the road, tethering a small cart filled with... whoa, there certainly were lots of things in there, but I recognized some... _toys_ , which made me blush heavily. I headed towards the figure, and started to be able to identify the guy- he wore a multicolored hat and striped pantaloons. His coat seemed dark-colored and dull. For some reason, he didn't look like a serious guy. Perhaps he's a comedian as well?

"Greetings, traveler!" he greeted me as he stopped, noticing me. "My name is Giacomo. I am, as you can see, a humble purveyor of items, curios, and other accoutrements."

"A... purveyor?" I asked, unsure of what that meant.

He chuckled. "A goods-seller."

"Ohhh."

"I currently am not in a position to show you my ful wares as my shop is packed on this push-cart, but I do offer some small trinkets for travelers I meet." He lifted a small sack from the cart and laid it out, unfolding the contents to my eyes. "So, stranger, be you interested in some drafts to aid you in your travels," he paused and I immediately began to be reminded of the vials of weird potions that goblins seem to use against me, "quick pamphlets to warn you of dangers on journeys," he paused yet again and I thought about how it was convenient that pamphlets existed in this world, "or..."

His voice faded away as he let a knowing grin while I waited for whatever he was going to say next. "...or?" I asked.

"...maybe some items that enhance the pleasures of the flesh?"

...I don't get it. It's this weird way of speaking that he has that makes me confused. I cocked my head in confusion, and he must have caught on, so he grabs one item from the sack he unfolded- I blushed immediately, getting the hint. He was also offering the sex toys for buying.

I gulped and looked down. I wonder if I could buy everything I needed... or even all of them, if possible... hmm...

First I stared at the potions. They were nothing like the ones that goblins use against me everytime I encounter one. I probably don't need them, so I moved on to the pamphlets. One of them was labelled "Dangerous Plants", illustrated with a plain image that really didn't give off the vibe of... danger. "How much does this cost?" I asked. He smiled and responded that it costed 10 Gems. Shrugging, I decided to buy it since I could learn more about this world while I had the time.

I stared at the next book. A traveler's guidebook, apparently. Or guide-pamphlet. I flipped through it's first few pages- stuff I already knew (or guessed). It wasn't really useful.

"Why would travelers you meet at this point buy this?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know, probably won't. But you could give it to newbies you meet and not waste anytime explaining things to them."

He had a good point. Offering only a mere 1 Gem, I took the deal and bought the book as well- to help other new Champions, if I ever find one.

Finally, the last book was- I almost sputtered, my face heating up. It was a porn comic book! A... a... "Hentai" comic. It aroused me a bit, seeing the erotic pictures on the cover. Before he could even explain, I grabbed the book. "...w-well... I'm buying this..." I whispered.

What? I was curious! ...and excited, unfortunately.

He grinned and offered it for 10 Gems. Sold.

Then, as if ignoring that had happened, I moved onto the... 'toys' that he was offering. His grin grew wider as I observed. It felt creepy.

Before I can notice anything spectacular, he grabbed a simple long tube about over half a foot in length. His hands slowly glided over the toy as he began explaining. "This here's a simple dildo women who seeks pleasure uses. It's seven inches long, usable by women, duh, and also some men." Giacomo wolf-whistled as he poked the tip of the dildo playfully. "It's made to be solid and sturdy- 20 Gems. Want it?" he asked.

...I accepted.

...what? I need to find new way of masturbation without having to use my fingers all the time. It smells and attracts monsters too, you know?

The next toy was some kind of chastity belt. Although... there was a dildo inside. As in, to put it on, you must have the dildo inside your body. There was a box on the outside, and some kind of keyhole on the box- attached to the box was a wind-up key. "Oh, this one." He grinned yet again, knowing that I was interested in it as well. What a bastard. "It's designed to please women just by pushing a button! You put the key inside, wind it up a bit... and press a button." He did so and I watched his demonstration, and suddenly the belt starts vibrating.

There was a slight buzzing noise that got me imagining myself using the belt. I turned redder and redder every second, yet bought it anyways.

I know. I'm ashamed too.

After paying 30 Gems for it, I asked if there was anything else he was interested in selling. Not that I planned on buying anymore. But as if he had one last trick up his sleeve, he pulled out some gloves and put it on, then pulled out another chastity belt- except it looked really different. I gazed at it, curious. It looked much more... intense and evil than the normal 'chastity belt' dildo that he sold me.

"Want to know about it?" he asked, tempting me.

I almost shook my head, convincing myself not to buy and waste Gems again, but then again... it looks tempting... but I... must...

* * *

I returned to camp, several items dropping to the ground as a sigh escaped my lips.

I had around 149 Gems left, after counting while I was worried about having too little Gems left.

That asides, it would be a waste to not try these things out after buying them. Sooooo... well, first, I should read the books I bought. I thought it would be rude to read at Giacomo's place and waste his time, so I wanted to read later.

So, first... Dangerous Plants.

It seemed quite well-written, despite the writer obviously being a male who probably couldn't get any girls, since the writer clearly complained about how much he wanted to shove dicks down a girl's hole, so it's definitely a male. Unless hermaphrodites existed in this world, but they don't! ...do they? I hope not. But if they did, I probably won't be surprised anymore. This world is like that, after all.

Anyways, there seemed to be various kinds of plants in this world. Most were poisonous, and lots were carnivorous as well. I shivered at the thought of having my flesh ripped apart by _plants_ instead of beasts. Then I found a section on "Violation Plants". I kind of got a hint of what they meant by "Violation", but reading it made me feel a bit hot yet again. Some plants try to breed with humans, apparently, and it could be quite torturous to the human being used... or the non-plant being used.

...so... plants can rape us?

I shrugged and tossed the book somewhere into my tent. Alright, let's start the next book.

...Traveler's Guide. Nevermind. I probably won't learn anything new from this. I threw it into the tent again, hearing a _plop_ , before getting the next book.

A "Hentai" comic... intriguing. I flipped the book open and began reading. The plot started out around a group of sisters, who had ridiculously huge boobs. At this moment, I knew it was going to be stupid- but the tingling sensation from my nether regions was telling me to continue reading. The sisters were always getting into trouble while they adventure, and keeps finding ways to satisfy their lust. Sometimes they'd even fuck each other instead of finding some dicks. I blushed after closing the book. Some parts of the book were funny, I admit... but honestly, it was filled with so much sex.

Hell, if this world was like the comic book... oh dear, the world would smell like cum everywhere.

Throwing the book into the tent, I sighed while trying to ignore my twitching groins. God damn that book, it got me really aroused...

Then, peering into my bag at some of the toys I bought, I grabbed the normal self-stimulation belt out and placed it down on the floor. I put the bag into the tent without tossing it, careful not to break the other more evil-looking stimulation belt, and came back out and stared at the normal belt. Perhaps I should relieve myself with this toy- and the other one and dildos some other day.

I took off my newly-gained leather armor and gently placed it aside, and took off my panties. Slowly, I grabbed the inner dildo and gently pushed it within me, letting out a loud moan. It wasn't like I should worry about any monsters being nearby right now, as it wasn't that dark. The sensation spread through my body, and for a short while everything went white before I regained my senses and start panting, my hands clutched around the dildo that was fully inside me. I gave it some time to register inside my wet pussy, and slowly pulled up the belt and tightened it around me properly.

Then, laying down on my stomach so that the ground was pushing the toy roughly against my womanhood, I yanked off my bra (luckily it didn't rip, but it still hurt a bit) and tossed it to the leather armor. Then, raising my hips a bit, I stuffed the wind-up key inside the belt and spin it, and left it like that. My hands went to the button and pressed it-

-and suddenly, an overwhelming wave of pleasure violated my pussy. I screamed, drooling, the machine-dildo shaking my hips up and down. I lost myself and humped the ground as if to make it push the dildo deeper inside me while shaking. My hands went to grab my breasts, squeezing my pink mountain-tips, and I moaned even louder from the self-fondling. My inner walls were tightening madly with pleasure as the dildo rubbed everywhere at impossible speeds, sending me to heaven. After several more seconds, or maybe even a whole minute of the dildo vibrating inside my throbbing clit, I let myself go and exploded my juices onto the ground, the sound of dripping reaching my ears. At that moment I couldn't control my urges and just peed out as well, as I hadn't released it ever since arriving at this place. (I didn't want to pollute the nearby river.)

The stench ticked me off, but I was still lost in the pleasure of the vibrator. However, I forgot that it was a wind-up toy- it wasn't stopping, and I continued screaming. Eventually I stopped peeing on the ground, but I was still being toyed with by the dildo and climaxed again, my sweet juices splashing onto the ground.

Again and again, I kept cumming, unable to stop trying to get the dildo deeper.

After what seemed like hours, suddenly, the belt slowed down. My loud shrieks quietened until it became normal quiet moans, leaving me panting on the ground with my hand still gripping violently on my breasts. I let go of my lumps and slowly took off the now-still toy, staring at the wet cum-stain on the floor, mixed with yellowish stuff.

I put the belt down on a nearby stump and sat there, relaxing, letting my senses recover. Eventually I dress up and gently stored the toy away in the tent.

It was... fun.


	7. Honey, Please Wreck my Beehind

After that masturbating session, I continued travelling around randomly and went to sleep early. The next day, I continued the adventure again. Fighting monsters here and there, killing devils here and there, nothing was different.

I grabbed an Imp Skull and a parcel of Imp food from the rotting corpse, before kicking the corpse away in an attempt to hide it. Or something. Walking away, I sighed. I was slowly getting used to this life of... nothingness. Travelling, masturbating, fighting, even _killing_.

For some reason, it felt really wrong to have to kill demons.

Don't get me wrong. I knew it's the right thing to do.

But...

...it just felt wrong.

Did I really have to kill? Well, yes. But still...

Sighing, I shook my head off these thoughts and set out to travel outside my camp again. Although I seem to be exploring the desert again, lately. Was I hoping for something...? Images of that naga girl from before popped up in my mind. I blushed and shook my head again, ridding myself from thoughts of her. W-was I lonely? Did I miss that naga girl?

...then thoughts of Frosty appeared. Oh, what now?

What, am I a confirmed lesbian!? ...oh, wait... well, I did have sex with two girls... kind of...

...shit, I'm a damn lesbian!

I remained silent, stopping short in the forest. Yes, I had been walking through the forest this time, but was still thinking about the consequences of being a lesbian.

And then I realized.

There isn't anything wrong with being lesbian! Hey, I miss those two. And I will stay like that.

Perhaps one day I could go live with them... haha, yeah ri-

Suddenly, I heard some sort of noise. It was like a sheep's... or goat's... or whatever. Wait, what was the difference between a sheep's cry and a goat's cry? I've never actually remembered each's cry properly to compare them, so I've got them confused. Or did they have the same cry?

Ah, that cry again. I frowned. Was someone in trouble? It sounded like a guy, so it's probably okay since they should be able to fight it off.

But I was concerned, so I quietly made my way through the forest- and saw a goat-man... thing.

A 'satyr', right! That was the term they taught us back in Ingnam.

...wait, was he... oh shoot, he was fucking a plant! I've read from the Dangerous Plants book just recently, but I couldn't remember what kind of plant it was that he currently had his throbbing dick buried inside. However, the flower wrapping around his erection was exactly like a vagina- and it also dripped nectar and gave off this sweet scent like a real one, too. Another flower sprouted from nowhere and went up to the satyr's mouth. It was shaped like a huge breast, with its own blushing erect nipple. The satyr continued bleating with pleasure and sucked from the boob-flower.

Oh, dear... I felt a bit disgusted. It was a damn flower, how could you... ugh, you know what? Never mind.

I walked away from the sight.

...I wonder how it would feel... wait, no! Ugh...

* * *

After resting a few hours, I decided to travel through the Forest again. Hopefully there won't be anymore sights of flower-humping idiots.

As I tore through the forest, yanking any overgrown leaves or bushes and tossing them asides, I suddenly stopped.

There was this... sweet scent in the air.

This was...! I recognize this! It's honey!

If there is honey, then that means... a bee hive is nearby! I smiled. Oh, boy, I haven't eaten anything without having to pay for quite some time now! I refuse to eat anything suspicious, so most of the times when I feel hungry I visit Tel'Adre and find edible stuff to eat. But this is honey we're talking about- I could drink for free from nature! Walking towards the scent's source, I no longer paid any attention to my surroundings. Soon, a faint buzzing noise began and gradually became louder. It seemed to be some kind of music, I noted, as it wasn't just one monotone _bzzzzt_. It sounded peaceful, too.

After reaching close to the source, I pushed away a huge leaf blocking my view and spotted a woman in front of me, her arms spread as if she had been expecting me. She had yellow skin, with several areas that were black stripes. The woman was sitting on this... this huge flower, her lips a smile, still humming that addicting tune. I knew she wasn't holding her arms for a long time, because right as I flipped the leaf away I saw her hands moved- she had previously been touching another smaller flower, probably picking the petals off, as several petals were scattered on the floor.

Looking slightly down, I noted the woman was quite thin, albeit not too thin. Her stomach, however, was different and seemed average. But attached to the area near her butt, a huge bee abdomen lied on the flower alongside her, striped black and yellow just like a bee. The woman also had black eyes and lips, both of which shined so brightly, catching my interest. On her head were a pair of antennae, yellowish-orange, and around that were black hair, with few strands of yellow. Her wings buzzed slightly.

I was about to jump into her arms and kiss her ravenously, when I stopped myself after a mental reminder that she wasn't 100% human, nor was she an acquaintance. She must have realized this, as she had this surprised expression when I stopped walking.

"Y-you zzzure you don't want to cuddle with me?" she asked, attempting puppy eyes while bending a bit forward. Her yellow breasts bounced a bit, and I slightly blushed as those hard nipples were glimmering in front of me. I coughed and looked away, before glaring back.

"W-who are you?" I asked. "What are you planning, more importantly?"

"Aww, no fun." The bee girl pouted, and got up from the flower. Her abdomen bounced as she stood tall, and for a moment I wondered if it was possible for the abdomen to rip from the body if it kept bouncing on. "Thizzzzz bee here izzz Labelle." I could somewhat understand her, but the 'zzz' was kind of annoying me a bit. However, I ignored the urge to tell her that, and instead smiled.

"I'm Lily Rosetta. Nice to meet you," I told her.

She widened her eyes, surprised at something. Now what? Yeesh. "Plezzzure to meet you too." Labelle then sent me a seductive look. I stared back, no longer affected. She frowned and sighed. "Zzzzzzorry, I juzzzt... well, you know," Labelle looked around, "where elzzz would I lay my eggzzz?"

Lay eggs? Why did she have to lure me here though? Something told me I should've actually read that Traveler's Guide pamphlet at least a few pages, but I shrugged it off and instead focused on the bee girl. "...I, uh, don't know... I mean, it won't break if you just lay them on the ground, right?"

Labelle sent me an incredulous look before laughing. I turned a bit red, wondering if I said something stupid.

Soon she calmed down. "Beezzz in the pazzzt, maybe, but now thingzzz aren't like that anymore."

"Then how...?"

Labelle kept her gentle smile on, raised a hand and formed a hole. She brought another hand, curled almost all fingers except index finger, and thrusted the finger into the hole she previously formed.

For a moment, I tried to grasp the meaning of her actions, before it dawned upon me. "W-wait, b-but... h-how!?" I asked, blushing hard while my voice began wavering with surprise and fear. She laughed again, and wiped a tear off her face. "N-no, really! If it hatches won't something bad happen to my body!?"

Yeah, I don't know much about animal reproduction. It probably works differently for this world's humanized species, but still.

She smirked. "Well, nothing bad will happen. Wanna give it a try?" the bee girl asks me.

I considered dejecting her, but the sweet scent had been taking my mind off my worries for a while now. It was hard to resist her offer, especially when maybe I could get some honey from her later... but, well, I just recently masturbated yesterday. But it probably won't hurt so much...

...am I a slut? It feels like I've been having sex quite a lot lately... or masturbating... or craving something. Was this place getting to me?

No, I must get that honey. No matter what.

Wait, what? But I-

No.

But-

Fuck it!

I immediately nodded with excitement and jumped into Labelle's welcoming arms, our lips smashing together without any hesitation. I moaned into the kiss, wrapping my hands around her head, the bee-girl doing the same to my back, and together our voices were in sync as our lips continuously connected. She wasn't tense at all, no, she was fully excited for this as well. I slid my tongue into her mouth, licking her inside and messing around with saliva, and coiling my tongue around hers and vice versa. The sloshing noise of us mixing our salivas were turning me on greatly, and before I knew it, leather armor was on the floor while my entire naked body felt the humid air of the forest.

Our heated moment of lip-locking broke and we switched around, the bee-girl laying me on the giant flower she had previously been lying on. At this point, my thoughts were a complete mess, only thinking of the upcoming pleasure, making me smile and feel horny as hell. The chitin covering her arm, soft and smooth, brushes across my skin as she returned to my lips and rubbed her arms all around me.

It was comforting, being held by Labelle and kissing her. We had just met, but already we're suddenly so passionate like lovers, and then so horny like animals in heat. I began sucking her tongue, the bee-girl catching on and thrusting her tongue in and out like a hungry cock. We were making slurping noises and that didn't help calm us down, it made us wilder.

We stopped to catch our breath, and she hummed the same tune softly in my ear, her breath tickling a bit. But it was hot and arousing, her breath.

I giggled and caressed her face, and she gets on all four on top of me. Labelle looks back at her bee abdomen, rubbing her human stomach while in thought, before adjusting her behind. She looked back at me and giggled as well, then kissing me lustfully again as if to distract me. She did. As our tongues kept entwining like strings, I felt something push against my butt, not my butthole- and something went through. At first I winced at the slight pain, but all of it washed away when she smiled at me, and a wave of something washed through my body. I didn't know what it was, but it turned me on even more, and I felt like I wanted this a lot more than I did when we initially began making out. Perhaps she injected aphrodisiac into my body, I'm not sure, but I didn't think too much about it, focusing on more kisses and intense saliva exchanges.

Moaning into her mouth, our kiss eventually ended yet again and Labelle grinned as she suddenly grabbed my bosom and squeezed it playfully, eliciting my voice. Then she pinched my nipples, making me scream, and tweaked them a bit while she enjoyed my louder roars.

Labelle then lowered herself, her stomach touching mine while her bee abdomen bent towards my ass. Suddenly, a thick object went inside my smaller hole, making me gasp- her ovipositor slowly went deeper inside me. I moaned loudly again, and she hushed me quietly, before she started controlling her abdomen in a way that the ovipositor was like a hot dick, thrusting in and out of my body. I tried to shake my body a bit to help with the penetration, but she hushes me once again and showed me her hand.

She had somehow collected honey from who knows where, and as it oozed in her hand in front of me, we both knew right away I wouldn't be able to resist. Labelle lowered her hands while she thrusted her insectile organ deeper inside me, and I started lapping up the honey feverishly, sucking her fingers as well in the process. I was going to grab her hand to erotically lick it, but she let go of my breasts and grabbed my hands, and winked. "Help yourself too~" Labelle whispered.

I got the hint right away and, continuing to eat her hands, my hands moved towards my own pussy and began fingering myself. I let out a delightful roar while she started thrusting her hand gently inside my mouth as well, pushing my index and middle finger deeper inside my moist cunt to the same rhythm of her ovipositor.

At my demanding desire, I inserted another digit into myself and got even louder. Labelle chuckled as she continued smashing my ass with her organ. At this point I was squirming insanely with pleasure, wanting more sex. Eventually all that her hand had were my saliva and the scent of honey, so she went down and engaged another tongue war with me, both our bodies shaking as she repeatedly penetrate my butt and I violate my own cunt.

I still wasn't satisfied, and it wasn't getting any better. I felt warm liquid ooze into my ass, but I needed more, despite the frequent bumps stretching my hole, assumably an egg. It felt like hours, with nothing but aphrodisiac-like honey being injected into me, our tongues staying connected and inseparable, and my fingers literally wrecking my pussy as deep as I could. Climax after climax, we kept on going at it for an endless amount of time, nothing except my loud moan filling the forest's atmosphere.

Cum overflowed from my still-fingering pussy, to the point that several drops were already falling onto the flower and even on the ground below. We never stopped, however, and kept fucking for a long time.

* * *

"Hey, that wazzzn't zzzo bad." Labelle giggled, her arms gently wrapped around my body. I tightened my embrace on hers, us two snuggling and cuddling on the flower. "You were quite good too, girl."

I smiled. "Thanks... I swear, you are amazing." Still panting from all the sex we did, I didn't even want to leave this place at all.

Though I knew I'd eventually have to leave and continue my duties as the Champion.

The bee-girl pecked my cheeks. "Maybe you can vizzzit again and... more fun~?" she asked playfully, and I responded my kissing her and sliding my tongue inside.

We had one last make-out session, our voices merging together as my spit and her spit combined inside each other's mouths, before I separated and nodded breathlessly. "Gladly."

"Hehe... you jhould be going zzzoon..." Labelle got up and, still tired, slowly walked away. She stopped a few steps short of a visible path of the forest, however, and looked back at me. "See you, Rozzzetta~"

Waving bye to her, I grinned. "See ya, Labelle."

She winked, to which I returned the wink, and the bee-girl disappeared from my sight.

Sighing, I began dressing up in my clothes and walked back to camp. I guess I was having a bit too much sex within these, well, two days? Or was it, like, four days? Or more? I had already lost track of what day it is. I probably wrote it down somewhere around camp, so I planned to go check. But I certainly think it was a bit too much sex. First the naga girl, and then Frosty, and now Labelle. That, to top off with several other instances of horniness and masturbation. I had to start controlling myself, otherwise, I was going to become a sex-hungry lesbian.

However, I smiled, with one thought in my mind.

I didn't really care.

* * *

After some more visits to Tel'Adre and some more monster-fighting, I collapsed in my tent and sighed. This life was quite tiresome.

But I was getting used to it, and I was enjoying lots of things.

For example... the sex with the lovely girls. The friends I can make. The amount of Gems I make from pawning dropped materials. The items Lucia drops for me sometimes during the desert trek. Hell, Lucia herself was hot! ...eh.

But I was really tiring out easily. Perhaps that meant I still needed to train more.

So I went to sleep.

And the next day, I was cut off from dream land when I heard a creaking noise. Groaning, I stared at the bright morning-light glowing from outside the tent. "Hey, storage chest! Keep it down, some people are trying to sleep here!"

"Alright~" a sly voice replied.

I grinned and went back to sleep.

...wait what the fu- I jolted back up and immediately jumped out the tent.

There, rummaging through my camp's storage chest, was a red-dressed... fox... thing, grinning at me with pride.

It pissed me off.


	8. Raphael the Thieving Bastard

It was the seventh day, I managed to recall. The last few days of my life was quite busy, having sex with some girls. Of course, I enjoyed those.

But to have my things stolen on the seventh day, of all days... I growled at the thief, promising by eye to mess him up real badly.

The fox got up and started running... and he turned into a red blur.

I sputtered. "What the-"

I couldn't even finish before the red blur stopped moving, on top of a wall. I doubt that it could hold him, because that wall looked weak and was slightly crumbled, but I was proven wrong when the fox playfully jumped around as if to mock me, and the wall _didn't_ completely fall apart. The thing then grinned at me, so I moved a bit closer to get a better look at him.

"Hahah!" he laughed. "Another daring caper... committed by the Russet Rogue!"

 _Russet Rogue?_ Who comes up with these names? ...wait, actually, it's not that bad.

Despite his orange skin color, he was what we called a red fox. From his voice, I could tell he's a male obviously. And how did he climb up that wall so fast? Well, he seems to be strong, with muscles. But his body was... how do I say this, slim enough to be fast at the same time. Oh, and of course he's not naked like a real fox. The thief was wearing a loose jacket and deerskin pants, a red sash across his hip. Equipped to his feet were soft-soled boots. And his tail, yes, shaking from his behind.

"Give me back my stuff!"

"You hardly had anything in the chest." I frowned. Oh yeah, I _did_ kind of pawn most items for money. "Decent amount of money though!" This guy, I fucking swear...

Suddenly, he stopped grinning and stared at me. Was he taking an interest in me?

...I don't feel happy. For some reason.

Shit, why am I not excited about this? Am I really lesbian?

...hey. Nothing wrong with being lesbian, I told myself for the second time. I recall having a similar thought yesterday... but oh well.

If he takes sudden interest, I'll have to refuse him.

"Oh, Marae must have cursed me for my audacity," he began, "for I am growing blind even at my young age." What's with this guy's speaking method? He put his hands to his forehead, pretending to faint. Then, as he falls, the fox properly landed on the ground in a nice way and knelt before me. Seems like a dramatic guy has appeared. "Here, I thought I had searched the entire camp, found every treasure, pilfered every gem..." he whispered.

"Uhh, this is the entire camp. I've just started."

He outright ignores me. "...but it seems I've overlooked the greatest jewel of all!" Ugh, talk about cheesy. He suddenly takes my hand and kisses it. "Can you ever forgive me for my blindness, my fair lady?" What is this, a marriage proposal!? Looking into my eyes, he seemed to be really happy to meet me. I still didn't feel happy though. Something, maybe his emerald eyes, or just _something_ , tells me I wasn't the first girl he asked out like this.

Rolling my eyes, I gripped onto his arm so he won't escape. "Dude, can't I-"

"Raphael," he said.

I stared. "...can't I just have my Gems back?"

He suddenly chuckles. "Mere souvenirs fair blossom, to remind me of your beauty!" What? Suddenly he walks back to the storage chest and opens it. The fox grinned and placed the pouch of Gems back... before quickly swiping a few from the bag up and running away. He stops and holds them to himself, laughing.

"All of it..." I growled.

"My, whatever do you mean, pretty señorita? Are you accusing me of being less than forthright?" Señorita? Oh my- this is getting annoying. Clicking my teeth together, I leaped towards him and threw my hands behind him, to grab the money he just hid behind his back.

But there was nothing.

"I... what?" I was speechless. It was there a moment ago! I saw him holding the coins, I saw him hiding his arms behind his back, and he didn't do anything else!

How did-

But- what-

He laughed. "My my, aren't we frisky?" he asked teasingly. I blushed at his sly smirk, jumping away. "Shouldn't you be buying me dinner before you ravish me? Perhaps, breakfast?" I groaned. This guy is fucking annoying.

"N-no!" I replied, trying to hide my blush. It wasn't the "love" kind of blush- he didn't excite me, I wasn't embarrassed about being near him. But hugging him really humiliated me. "I'm not-" before I could finish

"No, my lady. If you ever want to inspect these particular goods," Raphael said with an expecting smile, "we will have to meet again!" He hops up the wall again, which still wouldn't crumble to pieces, and turns to me. "Do not worry yourself, my fair flower. The Russet Rogue never leaves a lady wanting."

I frowned. "But I don't-"

"For now," he insisted, "patience. I can already tell a woman like you is deserving of delicacy and finesse, like the blooming rose needs nurturing and time to present her full glory."

And then he jumped off the wall, to the opposite direction of where I stood.

"We shall meet again!"

And then he was gone. What a weirdo.

* * *

Several hours later, as I kicked a goblin female out of my way, she screamed right before she crashed into the hard surface. Her consciousness was cut off, and I sighed. "Goblins are weird," I commented to myself and started digging around in her pouch. What I received was a _pink hair dye_. "Oooh, pink hair..."

There were two problems.

One, was that during the previous hours, I had been fighting more monsters and received their drops. That, to top it off, with finding random items scattered on the ground. (Whoever keeps dropping these items must be horrible at noticing their things going missing.) What I had were two Imp Skulls again, one parcel of imp food yet again, and a pigtail truffle. I couldn't possibly carry all of these and fighting off enemies!

Second was that I still had sandy blonde hair from the desert witch person. If I used the pink hair dye, it'd kind of ruin the hair...

...but then again... pink hair sounds nice.

After several minutes of standing still, thinking about what to do, I decided that I could always have sandy blonde another time.

It's not a common chance to get to make your hair pink.

There was a nearby lake, so I went there and put my things down. Grabbing the dye, I dyed my hair pink and caressed them gently. I grabbed a nearby abandoned bucket (who keeps leaving these things here?) and used it to fetch water from the lake, and rinsed my hair. Within a few minutes, my hair was neon pink. I chuckled; it looked nice.

...wait, if monsters can drop hair dyes... then it won't be that hard to get pink hair!

...well, too late. I changed my hair color.

I got up and continued walking through the forest. Perhaps I should go pawn the items I had later, to make space again.

Maybe I could visit Frosty again.

* * *

Soon enough, sometime during the evening, I walked through the cooling desert. I had previously went to pawn stuff off for money, and went to chat with Frosty again. We're getting along really well, I swear! What a sweet and adorable girl. Her smile was really adorable, and as I talked about the journey I had (and was still having), she giggled and commented on many parts. I really like her.

I bought five cupcakes from her.

Anyways, uh, I am now walking through the desert. The reason is that I wanted to find the naga girl from before and share it with her- it couldn't be that hard to find a naga, right?

Well, I was quite wrong. I guess.

I spent several more hours walking through the desert, defeating goblins and imps that were wandering around the desert for absolutely no reason. I still couldn't spot her.

But as I turned around-

Suddenly, a naga was right behind me, staring into my face. I jumped back a bit in surprise, but she grabbed onto my arm. For a moment I thought she was going to bite me and start the fight, but she kept her grip on me and smiled. I stared back at her for a while, a bit afraid yet confused, when she said weakly, "He...wo...!" What? Was she saying 'hello'?

Oh, right! I was searching for the naga girl from before. Was this her?

"H-hi..." I responded. The naga girl looked really happy and she slid around me, her bare skin rubbing across my clothes. I blushed a bit, feeling her breasts press against my back, but I tried to stop her for now. She looked surprise when I weakly struggled, but quickly unwrapped herself and stared at me. "W-wait, umm..." I reached into my pouch, catching her attention, and pulled out a bag of five cupcakes.

She cocked her head, staring with curiosity.

So I untied the knot closing the bag and pulled out one piece, offering it to her. "Want some?" I asked. She leaned close to the cupcake in my hand and sniffed it. It was adorable, so I couldn't help but giggle at this.

The naga girl blushed and pouted, before shyly accepting the cupcake. She sunk her fangs into it, tearing the bread, and then chewing it to herself.

After a few seconds, she gasped delightfully. "Hmm! Hmm~" she seemed to be saying something, or at least tried to. She hurriedly chomped onto the remainder of the piece, before moaning in delight.

I smiled, then she noticed the bag containing four more. The girl looked at me in anticipation, wondering what I was going to do next.

Shrugging, I took out a second piece and was about to eat it too, but she stared at the piece intently.

She wasn't full, I guess?

So I moved the cupcake around in the air. Her eyes followed it, like a predator locking its eyes on a prey. Hey, she was really adorable- like a puppy. Haha. I leaned towards her and pecked her on the cheek, making her yelp in surprise- then I planted the second cupcake into her slightly open mouth. Expressing a small yelp again, she calmed down and continued eating the cupcake delightfully.

I took a third one out and ate it alongside her, enjoying the orange-turning-blue sky. I must have spent incredibly long- in fact, I did. As said before.

We sat in silence, munching and giggling on the cupcakes. After the two of us finishing the fourth and fifth cupcake, I sighed with a full stomach. She must have been full as well, as the girl quietened herself when she burped, looking away. I giggled again, causing her to pout and blush.

"...say," I began, and she looked at me. "Do you have a name?"

The naga girl stared at me before smiling, then she nodded. I waited for her to say it, but for a while she fumbled with her mouth, wondering how to say my language. Of course, I waited for her to feel comfortable with my language, but eventually she became confused and didn't know what to say.

"You don't have a name?" I asked. She shyly nodded, confirming my thoughts.

So I patted her on the head and she smiled. "...pphhhh..." she seemed to sigh with relaxation under my pat.

Giggling, I tried to think up of a name for her. "Why don't I give you a name?" I asked her in case she didn't like the idea.

She stared at me confusedly, before nodding happily.

"Haha, alright, alright~ I'll think about it and come back tomorrow, okay?" It was getting late, after all. The naga girl seemed a bit disappointed, but she nodded anyways. I got up, clutching on the empty plastic bag I previously carried the cupcakes with, and started walking away. But before I left, the naga girl slithered up to me and gave me a passionate kiss- I returned the kiss and left afterwards, expecting a nice happy day tomorrow.


	9. Chloe the Naga

The next day, I woke up with a yawn and groggily rubbed my eyes.

I feel like I'm starting to get used to this world... a little too used to it, that I don't know what I should do today. I could visit Frosty, the naga girl, or Labelle.

I could fight some imps or goblins, or fight other creatures.

I could explore some more and discover more places.

Maybe I could even go find someone to have sex with at Tel'Adre!

...wait what?

No, no, what the heck? Why was I thinking about sex, what is this? I shouldn't be a slutty whore, going around sucking everyone's pussy or getting fucked by their girl dicks or something. (How did I know girl dicks existed? I saw a few hermaphrodites on the city's streets, that's how.) Besides, it's not like I had sex a lot! ...three girls. Well, okay, but... Frosty's time couldn't be considered sex! I mean, I just licked and sucked her... was that sex?

Wait, what the hell am I thinking about early in the morning?

Why am I so concerned over this?

I shook my head and got up, doing some stretches. Then, walking out my tent, I looked around; nothing seemed to be out of place, except for an opened storage chest, but I didn't mind that as I-

-hey, wait!

I quickly rushed to the chest and opened it even wider, examining inside. Was anything missing? Some money there, some hair dyes there, some imp skulls there... nope, nothing out of the ordina...ry? I frowned and took out an incredibly shiny and red armor. A ruby pendant fell to the ground, and I picked them up. I stared in amazement, my eyes captivated by these goodies.

When did I get these!?

Then I saw a note in the chest. I picked it up.

_"I happened across this beautiful ensemble and was instantly reminded of the one thing in Mareth that makes its splendor pale in comparison. Fair trappings, to fit around a beautiful body._

_Yours faithfully,  
_ _\- The Russet Rogue_

_P.S. The clothes are my gift to you. I would delight to see you wear it whenever you desire to meet. Ownership of the ruby however, remains to be seen."_

...I stared at the note in boredom. I appreciated the gifts, but... something just told me that Raphael was... eh, how do I say it... too cheesy? Or trying too hard to get my heart or something.

Well, I guess he needs to understand that I don't like him, then.

I'm... attracted to females. Yes. I admit it.

Still doesn't cover for me having sex a lot these days, though.

Anyways, I took off my set of leather armor and stared at the gift. It has full-body stockings and a long sleeves, which felt comfortable too, when I rubbed against it with my fingers. There was a zipper at the back; I suppose that's not so surprising. Deciding to try it on, I slid myself into the suit; wow, it felt really comfortable! The fabric... or whatever it was made of, slid against my skin and fitted perfectly on me! Heck, I don't want to waste my time with monologues about the dress, but whoever made this is damn well awesome.

Maybe I should give Raphael a little more credit than I do give him, for wherever he got this.

...I still don't like him. ...I'm not a furry-addict.

I then promptly took the red armor off because I wanted to keep it clean. Maybe I'll wear it again later.

* * *

While travelling to Tel'Adre, I ran into the same naga I had 'fun' with, again. It was only morning, so I was quite surprised at how early she'd be up.

...when _do_ nagas sleep? No, wait, better question was... _how do nagas even maintain their sleeping system?_ I stopped walking towards her and started thinking to myself. Perhaps nagas sleep the same time as most humans do, at night- but do they naturally wake up early, or do they wake up only when something happens to wake them up? I rubbed my chin. It was probably something else, yeah.

Suddenly, the naga hugged me from behind. I let out a small embarrassed squeak, my cheeks starting to get a bit hot while I playfully struggled in her embrace. She seemed to be enjoying her time with me. I chuckled and petted her head. "Mornin'~"

As if in response, she rubbed her cheeks against mine affectionately.

"There, there... who's a good girl?" I asked. Her expression brightened and she seemed to hug a bit tighter. Chuckling, I petted her head and she purred in response. "Haha. What an adorable girl..."

Her face produced a bright smile, and she pounced me down, snuggling with lots of love. I couldn't help but hug back, the warmth spreading across each of our bodies.

...a little too warm, perhaps.

Right, we were in the desert. I laughed and got up. "Say, wanna visit Tel'Adre with me?" The girl seemed really happy at that question. Wait, she could understand that...? I'm now becoming more confused by the language system of nagas. I shrugged it off, however, and accepted her increasingly affectionate hug. "I can even help get you clothes too... probably." Assuming that my cash amount isn't too small... and that things there weren't too expensive, that is. "How about it, Chloe?"

She stared at me, unsure. "...?"

I realized what I said. "Oh, right... about your name, I think I'll name you Chloe." I waited for her to do something in response, but nothing yet. "...how does that sound?"

After a few seconds, she smiled like a kid. "...Ch...loe...!" Haha, her expression is really childish but adorable. She started repeating her new name happily, attempting to jump around with joy. Though, I mean... was that even possible with a long half-snake body? I laughed as she pushed me down with love again.

"Haha, come on now..." I muttered. "If we keep hugging all day, we won't even get to the city!" With a laugh, I stared up and enjoyed her long hug.

She suddenly grabbed my face and pressed her lips against mine though. For a few seconds, I was shocked before I returned the kiss. It wasn't sloppy or horny in any way- we were both gentle in our kisses, very soft noises of our lips smacking emitting at a slow pace. Our tongues weren't even intertwining together, nor were we heatedly mixing our spits. We were just... kissing normally, enjoying the peace and quiet of the desert... and each other's skin and warmth... and our soft lips.

Chloe looked into my eyes dazedly, and I stared back into hers, captivated by her beauty. "...n...name..." she rasped.

Well, on a side note, at least she's trying to improve her human language communication. Haha. I got the gist of what she wanted and leaned up close to her ear. "The name's Lily..." I whispered, then nipped her ears softly. She squeaked a bit before chuckling.

"Li...ly." The naga girl stared at me and smiled brightly. "Li...ly!" We kissed again, filled with passion and cheesiness and all that.

After we parted, I grinned. "Hey, hey... are we even going to go on a date at Tel'Adre?"

She seemed to answered that with a naughty smile.

* * *

Ow. My back hurts. I groaned a bit as I slowly walked into the city, Chloe following whilst clutching onto my right arm. I reached back to rub my back, and sighed. We probably wasted around half an hour doing some pretty shameless things out in the desert, and around two whole hours sleeping with Chloe... out in the desert. It's a wonder nobody discovered us after we went to sleep for that long in the middle of nowhere.

Chloe gave me a happy look, and I couldn't help but smiled at her. "Come on, now. Let's get you some clothes."

She chirped in response and continued following me. We passed by a certain cupcake store... which had been closed. I wondered where Frosty was, when someone suddenly hugged me from behind. "Lily!" some certain missing store owner squealed. "Nice to see you again!"

I laughed. "Ooooh, Frosty's here, but not there... who's slacking off on her job, hm?" I teased the girl, who rolled her eyes with a suppressed grin. "Sooo... what're you doing here?"

"Uh, I live in this city, remember? Doofus." Frosty planted a kiss on my cheek, to my chagrin. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh, just introducing someone to the city. And buying them new clothes, maybe." I pointed to Chloe, who had been staring at us and... pouting? Aww, she's jealous! I slyly grinned at her, and she probably noticed this, as she looked away in a childish manner, pouting more. "Haha, well... Frosty, this is Chloe. Chloe, this is Frosty."

Frosty smiled. "Ooooh... a naga, huh? Nice..." She cocked her head, observing the naga silently.

Chloe, likewise, glared at the cupcake seller. Then she looked away and slithered behind me, as if to hide. "...it seems someone doesn't like you, Frosty."

The nymph let out a mischievous cackle, before rushing behind us and tackling the naga. "Surprise! Hahaha, got'cha, Chloey!" She squeezed the naked naga's breasts like a perverted old man, managing to obtain a cute squeak from the victim. Chloe turned tomato red as she tried to struggle against the cupcake seller's clutch, who didn't show her any mercy and cackled more.

"Haha, give her a break, Frosty." I swatted the pervert off her, and somewhat enjoyed seeing her act dramatic over the loss of a new plaything. "We just had, uh, some intense stuff a few hours ago so... yeah, she's sensitive right now... probably." Chloe nodded along, though she probably understood nothing at all.

Now Frosty pretended to pout. "Oh, so I missed something fun, huh? Pft, some friend you are, Lily..." she muttered, before turning away from the naga, who seemed confused now about if _she_ did anything wrong.

Then we both laughed, leaving Chloe in even more confusion, as I petted her head. "Sorry, Chloe, we're just messing around." She cocked her head, and I sighed. "Let's just get your brand new clothes." I planted a kiss on her cheek, and she brightened up immediately.

"Lemme join too!" Frosty exclaimed. "I know a lot about clothing!"

I frowned at her, particularly her dress style; a yellow bikini, with a small frill around her waist. "...right." I shrugged. "I, uh, okay. Sure, whatever you say... Miss Fashion."

She pouted. "I sense sarcasm in that. Are you implying something?"

Chuckling, I rolled my eyes. "Not at all, Miss Fashion."

After spending four more hours searching through various small stores for clothes, we finally put on a plain white t-shirt on Chloe... and a blue leather jacket with short sleeves. She now has a red headband too. But that was all we managed to find for her. The rest were just crazy silly stuff for humor, or equipments for battle. I was hoping Chloe didn't get into any battles or encounters with other adventures from now on, so that's probably why I didn't focus much on helping her self-defense, etc.

"Wow, she looks nice..." Frosty commented.

"Yep... Chloe, you're beautiful!" I exclaimed. The naga smiled, embarrassed. Ooh, there's another sentence she understood perfectly. What's with their language system? I'll never understand. That asides... I petted her head. "Hope we get along in the future, 'kay?" I said.

She nodded with a blush, before slithering off in a hurry. I scratched my head.

"Aww, you chased her away..." the nymph besides me said.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure I did." We laughed together again.

Frosty then pressed her lips against mine, and skipped away. "Well, I'm going to go prepare stuff for tomorrow's cupcake sale. Have a great evening, Lily!"

Waving back with a smile, I nodded. "See you tomorrow, I guess!" I turned the opposite direction and started walking away. Oh, boy... time to venture the huge desert back to the camp now, I guess. I wondered whether Chloe got back to her home... or nest... or whatever safely while I trudged towards the exit of the city, not focusing on my surroundings. The sky was turning a dark shade of orange as I looked up. "...wow, what a beautiful sunse-"

Something knocked me out.

* * *

When I had woken up again, something didn't feel quite right. I noticed my surroundings were noticeably different compared to all kinds of sceneries i had witnessed in this world. Rather than a strange and bizarre but enjoyable nature-like scene, surrounding me were grey stone walls, few areas smeared with what seemed to be blood. I tried getting up, but it turned out I had been chained to the wall. Shackles trapped my arm and leg to the surface behind me.

"...it seems you are awake." A figure standing in front of me said. It was a girl, judging by the voice.

...something was odd. There was definitely no one standing right in front of me just as I woke up, so... who was this person? And how did they get in front of me? I was left in confusion while the figure chuckled. Then, regaining my composure, I realized that there were much more important matters at hand. For example... "What did you do to me?" I asked. "And where are we?"

The figure chuckled again. "Curious, aren't you? Let me inform you, then." She took off her cloak's hood, revealing long messy magenta hair. There was a beauty spot under her left eye. Her skin seemed incredibly smooth. Asides from her facial features, I couldn't get any other details. "We're in Tel'Adre."

"..." Was this some sort of joke? "Wait, so... you kidnapped me, but brought me to somewhere within the same city I had been in?"

She nodded. I was about to make a comment but she laughed. "Of course, it's my very own house. However," she paused and placed a finger to my lips, "I placed magic onto this room so that nobody can detect any lifeforms here." Was that really possible...? "In easy terms, I placed an advanced illusion spell to make this space seem like nothing but underground dirt- that which even magic cannot locate, except by me."

So that kind of magic existed in this unknown world... I gritted my teeth. Then I remembered a good question- "Why me?" I asked her.

The woman patted my head. "No reason. You just happened to be closest just as I decided to set my plan in motion."

I frowned. This was the worst coincidental event that could ever happen. I was heading towards the bar and just so happened to be captured by this mysterious lady... what was I doing before? ...I suddenly remembered. What about Chloe!? Was she safe? I glared at the woman. I seemed to be the only one captured, so I suppose the naga girl was safe... Wait, where are my equipments?

Upon focusing more on the situation, I realized I was naked, and nothing under my possession could be located within the cold concrete room. "W... where are my things?"

She smiled. "I sold them off."

"What!?" I felt anger boiling within. "You so-"

"Hush, my darling." She stopped me again with a finger to my lips, then chuckled as I growled and hopelessly dropped to the floor. "You won't be needing any of that soon. In fact... you won't be needing anything but me for, hmm... who knows how long?" I sent her another glare before that sentence struck me hard. "Oh, interested, are we?"

"Wait, what are you going to do to me...?" I asked. I couldn't see myself anywhere, but I knew I was turning pale, as she slowly removed her cloak. Under the dark grey cloak that she tossed away, she wore absolutely nothing. Her skin was just as smooth as her face, no trace of disappointment. Her fair skin seemed to glow somehow, despair how dull this room's lighting was. And around her crotch was, as I gasped, a fully erect shaft. It was throbbing with excitement, and that was when the woman started panting lustfully. "N-no... wait, hold on..." I realized what was going to happen.

She stepped closer, standing above my legs. "You're going to be my slave for the next few years. I'll be using you for fun, 'kay?" she whispered, a sadistic smile appearing. "I'll be changing my body a lot, so of course, I need you to test my body for me. And all the while, I'll be producing fighters for my future army, so conquer this world!" Pinning her hands to the wall, she surrounded my completely.

"I- I don't want this, wait!" I shouted. Fear and terror was creeping up my body. Just this once, I couldn't think of anything else except surviving.

One hand grabbed my chin gently. "You'll help me, won't you?" she asked, looking deep into my eyes. She seemed to be preparing and adjusting her huge throbbing rod that had been drooling with sweat. It seemed like it would slide really easily inside any hole.

I tried to shake my head, but surprisingly her gentle fingers had a powerful grip that didn't seem humane. "N.. no, no! I don't wa-"

_This wasn't how I wanted my adventure to end..._


End file.
